Trust your sister, Love your enemy
by staringintoinfinity
Summary: <html><head></head>With the villains gone, life for the girls has been pretty boring. Until a familiar trio came back due to the mayors orders. What will happen now that they're 16? Did they leave the past behind? Or is the war still on? -new summary-</html>
1. Chapter 1

Blossoms POV

8 years. 8 years since they were gone. It's been that long. Townsville, once a place where crime was committed everywhere, is now a place where it's citizens and live peacefully without any harm. 11 years ago, My sisters and I were 5 years old. When we were born, the city had a high rate of crimes. And it was only us who could stop them and keep the city safe. Mojo Jojo, an evil villain, created these boys known as The RowdyRuff Boys. We were evenly matched and my sisters and I had almost given up. But, if it weren't for Ms. Bellums advice, we wouldn't have been able to defeat them. The result, the boys exploded, and that was the last we saw of them. Until one day when Him decided to bring it all back. Only this time, they couldn't be exploded. Our kisses were weak against them, and only made them grew stronger and bigger. However, we did find a way to defeat them, temporarily that is. But that had been going on for months and eventually 3 years. But by the time we were 8, everything change. The villains were sent to an isolated island where no one could get in or out. They all agreed to it anyway, since they no longer had the strength to defeat us. But, the boys were given a chance. Since the were practically the same age as us, they decided to let them stay and live normally, but if they ever cause damage to the city or to it's citizens, they would be sent immediately to the island. So, instead of causing anyone harm, the mayor decided to send them to another city. And that was the last we saw of The RowdyRuff Boys. But if they ever come back, I swear I'll never trust them. EVER. Why should I? I talked to my sisters about that, Bubbles think we should give them a second chance, but Buttercup and I thought otherwise. Eventually, she too, thought that the RowdyRuffs aren't trustworthy.

We are now 16 and haven't been crime fighting in a while. The only power we use is flying. The crime rate has been down for quite a while. So my sisters and I have not much to do but live life normally. We are attending high school as freshmen in Pokey Oaks High. Not much interesting things happening.

Anyway, enough of that long info. It's 7:00 and if we don't get to school on time, I'm gonna get really pissed.

"Buttercup! Get your lazy ass off bed and get ready for school!" I shouted. Buttercup is always like this.

"Bubbles you ready?" I called.

"Yep!" She responded.

"Good." I said to myself.

"BUTTERCUP!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! SHEESH!" Finally, that got her awake.

I'm already done actually, I'm all dressed up and my stuff are all prepared, all I need to do now is eat. I looked at my outfit one more time to check if anything looks wrong. _Perfect._ I thought. I was wearing a white shirt with pink abstract designs, a black vest, skinny jeans, and white doll shoes. I let my hair flow down and wore red headband with a bow on it. (A/N: you know those fancy ones. :D). I'm all set. I just need to wait for Buttercup. Damn. The door creaked and I pierced through to see who it is and it was Bubbles.

"Hey, Buttercups ready." She said. She was wearing a off shoulder baby blue blouse with a white under. black skinny jeans and blue sandals.

"Okay. Let's get some breakfast." I said. Bubbles nodded and we went downstairs to meet Buttercup and the Professor.

"Good morning." Bubbles and I said in unison.

"Hey." Buttercup said plainly. She was wearing a black shirt with green cute monster designs scrambled on it, black skinny jeans, black converse with green stars and green shoe laces, and a green beanie with a black lining at the tip. She let her raven hair flow down on her shoulders.

"Good morning, girls." Professor said, looking up at his newspaper. We all ate in silence, Buttercup was too sleepy to talk, Bubbles was too hyper to get the right words, and I was just down right bored to think of any conversation. Once we were done we got up and put our plates in the sink.

"Professor, we'll be going now." Bubbles excused.

"Hm? Oh yes. Sure girls. Have a great day a school." He said as he set the newspaper down. Each of us gave a him a kiss on the cheek, got our bags and headed out.

"So, should we fly our walk?" I asked.

"Let's fly." Buttercup answered. So we all took off and headed for school. A few minutes later, we arrived. There was 20 minutes left till the bell rings so I guess there's still a lot of time to spare. We headed for our lockers, which are right beside each other. We got some stuff from our lockers and put them in our bag.

Bubbles sighed. "I wish something interesting would happen today." Then she closed her locker door and leaned on it.

"I know how you feel." Buttercup said.

"I feel the same way too, but sadly there's nothing we can do about it." I said.

"Even though the villains got sent to some island it's pretty boring. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that Townsville is way more safe than before, but.. our lives have gotten pretty boring." Buttercup pointed out.

"Well, it is the start of high school, maybe that something interesting will happen right just around the corner." Bubbles said. Just then, the bell rang.

"Let's get to class girls." I said. We walked to our classroom. Oh yeah, we had the first three classes together. We gathered to our seats, I sit next to the window with Buttercup in front of me and Bubbles at my right.

"Here we go, another boring day in science class." BUttercup said lazily.

"Buttercup!" I hissed.

"What? You know it's true." She has a point. Science is one of the most amazing subjects ever, and Ms. Livingston had to make it a living hell.

"Good morning class." Speak of the devil.

"Good morning Ms. Livingston"

"Now, where did we leave off.. ah! yes..." And now her boring lecture continues. My sisters and I don't really bother listening to her since the Professor advanced studied us. So we basically know more than she does. Ten minutes past and already everyone was starting to sleep. Until someone from the principals office came and whispered something to Ms. Livingston's ear. "I see.." she whispered. Then the person left.

"Um.. class.. attention please. Sit up straight." She said a she slammed the desk with a ruler. Instantly, everyone rose up and made their back straight.

"We have.. new students.." she said as she looked through the door. "Please come in." But no one did. "Go in there already!" "Yeah dumbass! You're embarrassing us!" "Why don't you guys go in there huh?" We heard some bickering going on outside. Then suddenly, someone went in. My sisters and I knew who it was. Buttercup and I stared at Bubbles while she was giving a death glare at the blond boy. "Uh. H-hi." he said. "Damn! Okay okay! I'm in!" the second boy said, walking in furiously. Now, it was Bubbles turn to look at Buttercup, I did the same thing as well. Buttercups fists were formed into balls and looked like she was ready to hit something-, no scratch that, _someone._ "Sup" the raven haired boy said. "Dude get your ass in here!" "Yeah!" Both the blond haired and raven haired boy grabbed someone from outside. "Fine! I'm in now!" the auburn boy said. Buttercup and Bubbles looked at me while I was doing both what Buttercup and Bubbles did, meaning mine was twice as worse. "Hey." he said. Just then some of mine and my sisters classmates from preschool looked at us with a confused look. Each of us just shrugged in an answer.

"Well, introduce yourselves." Ms. Livingston said.

"I'm Brick, and these are my brothers, Butch and Boomer." Brick, the auburn, said.

"Well, now that we all know each other, why don't you guys take a seat.." Ms said as she looked over the classroom. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my.. Uh.. The only seats available are those three right near those girls." Damn. She meant us. The boys looked over and wore shocked faces. But without a word they came over. Each silently took their seat. Butch beside Buttercup, Brick ad Boomer behind me and Bubbles.

"Girls, may I talk to you for a while?" Saved. At least. My sisters and I rushed up and hurried over. She gestured us to come talk to her outside. "All of you be quiet, or else." She said hen went with us outside.

"So, what's up Ms?" Buttercup asked

"Look girls.. I know who those boys are. They're the RowdyRuff Boys. And I know you guys didn't have a pleasant past. But, you're now in high school. And if you have any issues please settle it outside the classroom, better yet, outside school."

"But Ms, why are they here in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, you see girls, now that the boys are 16 they are practically at a right age to start high school, just like you. The mayor thought that this was a chance for them to prove whether or not they have learned their lesson since high school is where it all starts."

"Where what's starts?" Bubbles asked, dumbfounded.

"Peer pressure, Friends, and.."

"And?" Me and the girls said in unison.

"And love life." our eyes widen as we remembered the action we had to do to defeat them. Ms. Livingston giggled. "Anyway girls, if they do anything wrong don't be scared to approach anyone. Now, let's get back to class." We went inside and went back to our seats while Ms went to the board. As the class went on, none of us said a word. Except for..

"Damn." Buttercup said under her breath.

"Hey, Bloss. You got an extra pencil?" She said as she turned to me. I shook my head in response. My eyes, not leaving my notes. "Jeez at least say something." She said. I sighed and looked up at her. "But, I really don't have any."

"Fine, fine. What about you, Bubbles?"

"Yeah, I think I got some." She said and reached her bag to get out a pencil. She found one and gave it to Buttercup. "Thanks" she said and returned to her notes. And that was all the talking we ever did.

"Now, can anyone explain the Law of Inertia?" Ms. Livingston asked. No one seemed to know he answer since they were looking at each other confused. I sighed. Looks like I have to answer this.

"In every material universe, the motion of a particle in a preferential reference frame Φ is determined by the action of forces whose total vanished for all times when and only when the velocity of the particle is constant in Φ. That is, a particle initially at rest or in uniform motion in the preferential frame Φ continues in that state unless compelled by forces to change it. " Ms. Livingston eyes widen as she heard the answer. My eyes widen too. Although I gave the answer, I wasn't the only one who said it. A voice, more deep and masculine than mine answered in unison with me. I turned to look at Brick, but he wasn't even looking at the board. He was just staring out the window, looking bored and uninterested. He caught my eye and looked at me. "What?" he said with a plain tone.

"Nothing." I said and went back to my original position. And finally in what seemed like forever, science finally ended. Everyone got up and left, but for our old classmates, they gave a us a worried look then left. My sisters and I decided to stay behind for a while, since we're waiting for the boys to go. A few moments later none of them stood up.

"Um.. Girls, Boys, you may go now." Ms. Livingston said.

"Oh, yeah." I said. "Let's go." Me and my sisters went out of the room and left the boys.

"This is just great." Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Let's discuss this later, right now, we gotta get to class."

"Right." Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison. The next two classes we had were with the RowdyRuffs, and believe me, it felt like eternity. In the fourth and fifth period, My sisters and I have different classes. I got Math and History, Bubbles got Art and Spanish, and Buttercup got Literature and P.E.. "See ya." We all said. I stepped in the classroom to find that my favorite person is having the same class with me. Again. When I arrived there weren't any other available seats so I was forced to sit next to him. He was sitting in the corner near the back door, while I had to sit in the seat next to him. The time went by slowly, and neither of us talked. We were taking down notes when Mr. Carter, math teacher, asked a question.

"So, can anyone tell me what is a quadratic equation?" he asked. Everyone got their books out scanning through the pages to find the answer. None succeeded. I gave myself a mental sigh. I don't wanna sigh out loud again since people might think I'm problematic. But, I guess I have to give the answer.

"A quadratic equation is a polynomialequation of the second degree" And there it goes again. Brick and I answered it at the same time again. I looked at him and he looked at me back. Our eyes were locked each of us trying to understand the emotion hidden in them.

"Oh.. uh.. very good Brick, Blossom. Now, let's continue then.." Mr. Carter went on with the discussion and Brick and I pulled away from each others stare. Minutes later, Math ended. Finally. I got up from my seat and grabbed my pink Lesportsac back pack. I bumped into someone on the way out of the door and saw that it was Brick.

"Watch it." he growled.

"You watch it." I growled back. We both gave each other death glares.

"Hey, you two. Stop it. You aren't 5 anymore." Mr. Carter said.

"Sorry, sir." I said as I left. Brick just left without saying a word. I arrived in my next class and felt a smile spread across my face. None of the boys were in this class. Finally, a subject that isn't pure torture. I took my seat by the window and enjoyed the next minutes to past.

_RING!_

The bell rang. It's time for lunch. I headed towards my locker and saw Buttercup and Bubbles.

"So, how was your last two subjects?" I asked, putting some books in my locker.

"Art sucked. And it's suppose to be my favorite subject!" Bubbles whined.

"Boomers in it huh?" I said

"Yeah. But he wasn't in my fifth period."

"Oh, I see. What about you Buttercup?" I asked shutting the door.

"My fourth period was okay, no Ruffs there. But P.E., for the first time, was hell. Butch was there. And we did an all out wrestling match." she said slamming her door.

"Well, at least you get to hurt him." Bubbles said as she closed her door quietly.

"Let's get lunch then talk about this when we're done." we headed towards the cafeteria and bought lunch and ate. It only took us ten minutes to eat since we don't have any new topics to talk to with our friends. So we got up and went to our lockers. We sat down at the floor and discussed about the event that just happened today.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"What?"

"You heard me, nothing. The boys aren't doing anything right now, so unless you wanna start a fight, we should be doing nothing but continue with our lives."

"But, Blossom, aren't you wondering why they aren't fighting us yet?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, but we can't stick our ass on their business. Why should we? It's not like we're interested. Plus, it's useless to figure out their weakness since-"

"Don't say it. You said it before but I don't want you to say it again." Buttercup said. Ready to cover her ears.

"Since they're our match."

"Damn."

"So, we do nothing?" Bubbles asked.

"Yep. I mean, is there anything else you had in mind?" Both of them shook their heads. "So, we do nothing." Just then, we heard footsteps echoing. We looked to see who it was, and it was none other than our favorite boys.

"Dude, seriously, she was so annoying. She kept on trying to get my attention by passing me notes. Annoying bitch." Brick said.

"Huh. You should've seen her during her during P.E. she kept on screaming my name while wrestled." Butch added.

"Oh, yeah? She tried to get me to paint a picture of her!" Boomer said.

"Woah, that would've been hell wrong."

"I know."

"Well, look what we have here." Brick said as he stopped in front of us. "The PowerPuff Girls."

"What do you want, Brick?" I said giving him a hard glare.

"Nothing. Why the hell would I want something from you?"

"Why are you guys even _here_?" Buttercup asked.

"We don't know the hell why." Butch said.

"Well, just stay out of our way, and we'll stay out of yours." Bubbles said.

"Simple enough." Boomer said. We were each giving our counterparts a death glare. _"Brick! Boomer! Butch! Where are you guys? Yohoo!" _we heard Princess call. My sisters and I broke the glaring contest and laughed.

"What the hell you laughing at?" Brick said.

"Looks like your girlfriend's looking for you." I said in between laughs.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well, you guys better hurry." Buttercup said still laughing.

"Yeah, you wouldn't wanna run into your number one fan." Bubbles said while giggling a lot. The boys growled then left. A few minutes later Princess came.

"Oh. It's you girls."

"Nice you see you too Princess."

"Ugh. Have you seen the boys?"

"Why would we?" Buttercup said.

"Ugh fine. I'll find them myself." She said then left.

"Oh right, I remember Princess in Art class." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, I remember I couldn't concentrate cause of her damn voice." Buttercup said.

"And I kept on getting hit by her notes since she couldn't aim properly." I said.

_RING!_

"Lunch is over." Bubbles said. We all stood up and got our books for the last two periods of the day. We went to our respective classrooms. My last two periods are French and Literature, Bubbles are Math and P.E., and Buttercups are History and Math. The last two classes were a breeze, no sight of any Ruff in my classes. As the final bell rang I got up and headed towards my locker, on the way I saw Brick. As we continued walking we stopped to a point where we met face to face. We looked at each other for a while then continued walking. Finally, I reached my locker.

"Hey, shall we head home?" I said.

"Yes, we shall." Buttercup said. We walked outside the school and decided to walk going home. We passed by through the park and saw three figures.

"Damn, how many times did we see those guys today?" Buttercup said

"A lot." Bubbles answered.

"You didn't need to answer that."

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, what will we do?"

"Just ignore them." I said.

"Got it." Buttercup and Bubbles said. We walked straight, making sure to get through the other end of the park without making any contact with them. They seem to notice us but didn't bother calling out or do something part of their nature. Well, atleast we can go home.

A few minutes later we arrived home and went to our separate rooms. I threw my back pack on the floor and feel on my bed. Man, I'm tired. An to make things worse, _their _back. But on the bright side, things would hopefully get interesting. Wait, not the love life interesting alright? Not in to that.. yet. But I didn't mean with Brick! No! Never in a million years!

Oh well, right now, I'm just glad I made it through the day without fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Brick's POV

8 years huh? It's been a while. Townsville looks the same as it has been 8 years ago. Ah yes. I remember the times when the boys and I kicked ass. We almost had them too if only Buttercup didn't make Butch bite his tongue. Still, we have lighten up. We aren't those same little boys that just causes crime wherever they go. Believe it or not, we haven't caused a single crime ever since they made us move to another town. But that doesn't mean that we're at peace with the girls. No way man. We still hate them. We would never want to call a truce. Why the fuck should we? They blew us up once, and embarrassed us in front of Him. Damn bitches.

Anyway, It's been a week since we moved back here. We now attend high school at Pokey Oaks High with none other than our favorite little girls. Blech. Punch me in the stomach why don't you. Damn girls, always acting so perfect. Drives me nuts.

"Dude. You awake yet?" I heard Boomer calling out on Butch. No response. "Dude?" Still, no response. Then, I heard a knock on my door. The door opened and I saw Boomer standing in the door way.

"Brick, Butch's lazy ass won't get up." Boomer said.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I said getting up. I was still in my red boxers. I knocked on his door loudly. All I heard was groaning.

"BUTCH DUDE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF YOUR DAMN BED AND GET THE FUCK READY FOR SCHOOL." I shouted.

"OKAY! DAMN! STOP SHOUTING YOU ASS!" he shouted back.

"There you go." I told Boomer. He nodded and went back to his room to change. I went down the hall to the bathroom to take a bath. Once I was finished, I went to my room to change. I'm way too lazy to dwell on what I should wear. Screw that, I'm no PowderPuff. So I grabbed a red shirt, shorts (A/N: guy shorts okay, the ones that reach the knees. :)), and red, white and black checkered Vans. I went to the dining room to grab some breakfast. Boomer was already eating, he wore a dark blue polo, pants, and white Converse. Butch joined in a few minutes later. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a black skull, pants, and black Vans. When we were all done we flew to school. There was only 5 minutes left till classes start, so we ran hell fast to our lockers and went in our first period. And whoopie, it's _them. _We sat down in our respective seats. Ms. Livingston was absent so she just left us a classroom assignment that was dued on Friday. And with that, the whole class let loose. Everyone was talking and transferring seats. Even the Puffs went talking. And believe me, they can blab a lot.

Bubbles POV

Yay! Free Time! And what's even better, no Science today! Me and the girls directly went into a full-on conversation. Not minding the boys at all.

"So, Buttercup, like anyone yet?" Blossom asked

"Hell no."

"Jeez Buttercup, you could've at least like somebody by now." I said.

"And what about you Bubbs?" She said with a smirk. "Still think Boomer there is cute?" my eyes went wide. But I didn't blush though. No way would I be blushing for _him_.

"I never said that!" I said slapping Buttercup head.

Blossom giggled. "Yes, you did. Remember?"

"No, I don't." Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other. This isn't good.

"Remember, I said 'Let's give them some sugar. The you raised you hand and said 'Oh! Oh! I pick the blonde! I think he's cute!' " Blossom reminded me.

"I was five! That didn't mean a thing!"

"Suuuure. It didn't." Buttercup smirked.

"Shut up!" I squealed. I was five! I don't remember a thing about that! I would never, and I mean NEVER like a RowdyRuff! No way!

"You girls are annoying. Shut up for once." The girls and I looked in the direction of the person who said it. Boomer.

Bricks POV

"Yeah, can't you girls just bring your fat asses out of here?" I said. Hell yeah Boomer! Way to shut them up!

"We got here first so it's either we talk or you guys get the hell out of here." Buttercup said

"Is that a threat?" Butch butted in.

"Well maybe it is!" Buttercups voice got a little louder. Most of the class seemed to have their attention on us.

"Why can't you guys just leave us alone!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Ahh! Don't do that again dumb ass!" Boomer shouted

"Don't talk to Bubbles that way!" Blossom interrupted

"He can talk any way he wants bitch!" I said. Then we all got into a fight. Moments later, Buttercup lunged forward to Butch and they started fist fighting. Buttercup sat on top of Butch, slamming her fists in his face non stop, Butch suddenly turned everything around as he he kicked her off and she slammed into the wall. As he was running toward Buttercup, Blossom punched him before he could get his fists on Buttercup. But before she could help Buttercup up I punched her, making her fall off balance. I was about to land another one on her until Bubbles kicked me in the stomach, sending straight to the wall. Boomer got her and threw her towards her sisters, making them fall on each other. Butch and Boomer helped me up. Bubbles and Buttercup did the same with Blossom. We were all in a straight horizontal line. Our counterparts right in front of us. We ran towards each other, but before any of us could land a punch, the principal came.

"Enough!" she said. "My office! NOW!" My brothers, the girls, and I followed her out of the classroom and down the hallways. "I am very disappointed in you girls." she said while we were still walking towards his door. Shee looked at the girls with a disappointing face, but the girls just looked away. Guess they aren't so perfect anymore. Bitches. We went inside and saw a woman at a desk talking to someone on the phone, then we went into her office.

"Please, have a seat." The girls sat on the chairs while my brothers and I sat on the bench.

"Now, I know, you PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys had a really hard past, but honestly, you are all high school now!"

"But-" Buttercup began to protest. The principal simply raised her hand to silence her.

"I know it's been hard for you boys, getting blown up by these girls kisses" I saw Blossom smirked. Just wait till later, I'll wipe that smirk out of that damn bitch's face.

"And you girls, I know it's hard for you to be seeing your old enemy." then it was my turn to smirk. Blossom caught sight of me and gave me a death glare.

"But it's time for you to grow up. You're all 16! And if you can't handle seeing each other everyday then I suggest to stay out of each others way."

"Can't you change our classes?" Bubbles asked with her puppy eyes. Gag. Boomer pointed at his mouth with a disgusted expression. Me and Butch chuckled.

"No, I can't change your classes. I'm sorry. But please, if you really don't want to get along then just stay out of each others business, alright? For the sake of the school." The girls nodded but my brothers and I just stared at her. She sighed. "Well, you're free to go." she gestured to the door. Me and Blossom met at the door, both of us glaring each other and tried to get out of the door.

"Move it fat ass." I said.

"You move it you douche." she said trying to push me away.

"Ehhem." the principal coughed. "Sorry." Blossom said. She pushed her way out of the door and grabbed her sisters and headed out. Me and the guys decided to skip the remaining minutes of the first period and just hang out in the hallways.

The day went by fast, and yeah there are some classes I have with Blossom but we never made any contact with each other. Not even a glance. I always have that sudden urge to punch her in the face but somehow restrain myself from doing so, I bet she feels the same way.

"Stupid PowerPuffs." Butch said under his breath.

"Yeah, got us in trouble." Boomer said, rubbing the back of his head. We were walking down the sidewalk to our home. And guess what. It's in the same direction with the girls home. Only ours is a bit farther.

"Speaking of the bitches." I said pointing at them. They were right in front us, a few feet away.

"Argh! Can't we beat the shit out of them already?" Butch asked angrily.

"No. Look, as much as I want to, we have to restrain ourselves, otherwise we'd be sent to the island filled with dipshit villains." I said.

"Fine." he said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

We arrived home and went into our rooms. I ordered pizza for our dinner then did some school work and relaxed on my bed. Fuck. From all the high schools they had to send us, why here with the girls? My mind raced back to the time we had to come back here in Townsville and visit the mayor.

_"Boys, I see your all 16." he said._

_"Yeah? What about it?" I asked._

_"It's time for you to attend high school."_

_"Um. Yeah, we found a high school facility in Citysville." Boomer said_

_"No, no. You will be attending high school here, in Townsville."_

_"Seriously?" Butch said._

_"Yes. Seriously. And you'll be in Pokey Oaks High. With the girls."_

_"What?" the three of us said in unison.  
><em>

_"Yes."_

_"Why?" I asked._

_"This would be a perfect time to prove yourselves, if you don't commit crimes, we'll set you free, meaning, you won't be watched by the government anymore, but, if you do commit crimes, we will immediately send you to the island."_

_"But why now? Why not back at middle school?" Boomer asked._

_"You see, high school is a time wherein peer pressure starts, if you will give in the temptation of being a villain, caused by some teenagers, then you know the consequences."_

_"But why with the girls?" Butch asked._

_"They're your pressure point."_

_"Huh?" we all said._

_"You'll understand once you face it. There's more to meets the eye when it comes to high school. Peer pressure isn't the only thing that makes high school interesting."_

And that's when this all started. I wonder how the hell high school would turn out to be like with _them._ Doesn't anyone get the picture that there might be a World War 3 if anything happens to the girls and us? But ignoring them is a far better plan than beating the crap out of them.

Oh shit. I forgot. To make things better, Blossom and I are assigned as Math partners for some school thing.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _

I got my phone and checked who was calling. As I read the caller ID my face broke into disgust.

"Hey, bitch." I said in an offensive tone

"Hey douche." She said with the same offensive tone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I was just asking if Mr. Carter gave you some piece of paper."

"What?"

"Just check your bag!"

"I ain't taking any orders from _you._"

"Stop being an asshole and just look for it! If you don't have it Mr. Carter's gonna if us more work!"

"Fine! Just shut up for a while!" I got up and dug through my bag. I saw a slightly crumpled piece of paper that said 'Advanced Math Worksheet, Freshmen I' "Is it the one with the advanced shit?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what will I do with it?"

"Answer it."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"When is this due?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I forgot."

"Damn bitch! Well, did you answer it?"

"Yeah, during French."

"Fuck you." I said as I hanged up the phone. Shit. What a great day I was having. First, getting to hear all the annoying girl talk from the _them._ Second, getting into a fight _and _being sent to the principals office _because _of _them_. And third, having to answer this fucked up worksheet late at night because of _her._

And I'm just thrilled to know what would happen tomorrow._  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercups POV

Boy do I wanna kick their asses. I just wanna beat the crap out them. So badly. But, sadly can't. They don't seem to be doing anything, so if I try to start a fight now things would just go haywire. Plus, I wouldn't be able to think of a _very _good excuse. I guess we have to keep an eye on them. They don't seem to be interested in us though. They barely make eye contact.

Friday morning. Finally, just one more day till the weekend. Meaning only a few more hours and we're Ruff free. Until Monday though. But, hey. Two days are good enough for me, just as long as we don't see their shitty faces. Anyway, I stepped out of the shower and went in my room to change. I put on my green shirt that says 'mess with me and I'll mess your face' in black, black pedal, and green espadrilles. I got my green Nike sling bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning." Blossom and Bubbles greeted.

"Morning." I looked around the room and notice something different. No Professor. "Hey, where's the Professor?"

"He left for a convention last night while we were sleeping. He left a note. It said he'll be back by this time next."

"Oh. Alright." I sat down and ate cereal. A few minutes later we left the house and headed for school. And just as we exited the house, there they were, a few foots steps away from us. What a perfect way to start the day don't you think?

"Ignore them." Blossom whispered. We continued walking down the sidewalk, the boys' footsteps echoing ours. We didn't talk while walking, it was dead silent. Even the guys had nothing to say. This took forever.

Finally, we arrived. We still had a lot of time to spare. First, we headed to our lockers to get our things, then we went to our friends.

"Hey, girls." Robin, our first girl friend said, walking towards us.

"Hey, Robin." we said in unison.

"So, how are things with.. _them?_"

"Same fucked up thing as usual." I said. Robin gave a confused look.

"What she _means _is that we're still very suspicious on why they're here." Blossom said.

"Well, why don't you get to know them?" She said. We all looked at her like she was some crazy person.

"Excuse me, did I hear you correctly? Did you just say 'get to know them'"? Bubbles said.

"Yeah. They might not be so bad, it has been a few years you know."

"But, Robin. You haven't met them have you? They're unforgivable."

"Bubbles.."

"She's right, Robin. What the boys did back then.. just frustrating. We would _never _want them in our lives." Blossom said.

"Yeah. We can't even stand being in the same room with them!" I said. Robin sighed.

"Well, all I'm saying is, you girls might never know unless you give it a shot." she said. She glanced at the Ice Watch at her wrist and looked back at us. "Well, I gotta get going now, I need help prepare for Art. See ya girls." she said as she waved goodbye. My sisters and I exchanged thoughtful looks at eachother.

"You're not planning to.." I started.

"Actually.." Bubbles continued.

Blossom paused for a moment then said, "No. No way. We are _not _gonna do it." Bubbles and I gave a sigh of relief. Suddenly Bubbles nearly fell to that ground, if it wasn't for me and Blossom catching her. We helped Bubbles retrieve her books from the floor when we saw 3 pairs of shoes standing in front of us. We all looked up to see who it was, and oh. What a wonderful coincidence.

"Watch out next time, blondie." Boomer said. We all stood up with anger in our faces.

"You're the one who bumped into me stupid." Bubbles said.

"Pfft. Whatever." They all walked away, leaving us to glare at them angrily.

"Agh!" I screamed. "Can we beat the crap out of them already?"

"Buttercup, calm down. And no, we can't. They _basically _didn't do anything wrong." Blossom said.

"It would be good to hit them again though." Bubbles said, looking down.

We were all alarmed as the bell rang, so we headed off to our first subject, Science. Here we go again.

We arrived at the classroom and went to our seats. Ms. Livingston came in and started the boring discussion on.. whatever. I wasn't listening. It was silent between us and the guys, except for Blossom and Brick who answer _everything _together. Like, at the same time.

After 3 periods of pure hell, I was actually glad to be in Literature. Despite the boring teacher and subject, I had two reasons two smile. One, because I'm Ruff free, until the next period. Two, because my best friend, Mitch, was there. So, I wasn't completely bored. We kept on passing notes in class, making fun of how fat the teachers ass was. Luckily, we didn't get caught.

Literature finished 20 minutes later. I wasn't completely happy about the idea cause in the next period, I'm back in RowdyRuff hell.

I went in the girls locker room and changed into my P.E. uniform. After coach called us we went in the court. Coach announced that it will be girls vs boys thing. We separated from each other and went to our places. Girls on the right side, and boys on the left.

"Alright, the sport today is.." coach began. I felt myself building up energy inside. "Dodge ball." there were sighs of relief and sighs of disappointment. But mostly, sounds of excitement.

"Buttercup." coach looked at me and threw a dodge ball. I caught it, this meant I was the first in the girls to start. "Butch." he threw another ball at Butch, he caught it and looked at me.

"Lets see what you've got, heifer." That's it. I'm ready to kill him.

"My pleasure, jackass." I said. Coach blew the whistle and both of us threw our dodge balls at each other. But I'm way to good to get out now. I caught the ball just a split second before it hit my face.

I put the ball away from my face and saw that Butch caught the ball as well. Coach threw in more balls and everyone started playing. Boys were leading by a landslide at first but then the girls started to get serious.

The match came down to only Me and Butch. I picked up a ball from the floor and tossed it at my left hand then back to my right, then back again to my left. "Give up yet, Butchie Boy?" I said with a smirk.

"No way in hell would I give up to a PowerPuff." Then he picked up a ball and threw it at me. I threw my ball as well, aiming for him. But instead, both balls hit each other.

We ran around the room picking up ball after ball and hitting each other countless times. But, everytime we hit each other, we always dodge them.

Then the match came to a point where Me and Butch got tired. We were stood for a while, hands to our knees as we caught our breath. Coach blew his whistle and said "Good job today, Buttercup, Butch. Now hit the showers, P.E. will be over in a few minutes." Me and Butch gave each other death glares saying that this isn't over yet.

Everyone went in the locker rooms, took a shower, and changed. A few minutes later the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Hey, Buttercup. Eat lunch with us?" my friend, Cammie, asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll just finish up here and get my sisters. Go ahead and save us a seat."

"Okay, okay." she said and left the room. I was the last one in the room, since it was my turn to clean up.

When I was done, I grabbed my bag and headed out the locker room. But as I went out, I saw someone going out of the boys locker room. And oh joy look who's here.

We glared at each other for quite a while until some guys came out and asked him to eat lunch with them. "Yeah, sure." he said. I went out of the court ahead, leaving him behind.

I met up with my sisters at my locker and we headed to the cafeteria for lunch. We bought food and sat down with Cammie, Robin, Mitch and the rest of our friends. Blossom at my right and Bubbles at my left.

In the middle of lunch, I heard Blossom and Bubbles giggling. I looked at them with a curious face. Blossom elbowed me and pointed at a table from across the room. I caught sight of it, and instantly laughed.

Princess was walking over to the Ruffs table and sat down, uninvited. The boys gave a look of disgust and showed that they were uninterested. Obviously, Princess didn't take note of that. She twirled the end of her hair in a flirtatious manner and tried to act cute. Using our super sonic hearing, we eavesdropped on what Princess was saying.

"So boys, remember me already?" Princess said, flapping her eyelashes.

"Yeah, you're that crazy chick who wanted to join our group so that we can destroy the PowerPuff Girls." Brick said flatly.

"Well, that was a looong time ago. We're sixteen now, I'm sure you guys are interested in having a girlfriend now are you?" she said moving in closer. Me and my sisters laughed like we were retards. Everyone at the table looked at us with weird faces.

"W-wait, we'll explain l-later." I said in between laughs. We continued listening on their conversation.

"Kinda. But we're not planning on hitting on you." Butch said.

"What! Why not?"

"You're not my type." Boomer said. She looked at him and tried to do a puppy face. Boomer looked back and examined her. "Yeah, no way it's happening." he said and looked somewhere else.

Princess then looked at Brick. "Go to hell, girlie. I ain't taking any sluts." he said and gave a cold glare. She quickly looked at Butch, but before she could say anything, Butch got up and walked away. His brothers did the same thing. Princess got up and followed after them. "Wait!" She called out. Butch looked back and said, "I don't date PowerPuff wannabies bitch." then they walked out of the cafeteria, leaving an angry Princess.

She stormed off and went back to her table. Me and the girls nearly fell off our seats after what just happened.

"You girls okay?" Robin asked. We all nodded, wiping away the tears from laughing so hard.

"What happened?" Mitch asked. Bubbles giggles and started telling the whole conversation. Everyone stared at Princess and laughed.

"What a clueless loser." Cammie said.

"You got that right." Blossom said.

_RING!_

Well, there goes the bell again. We got up and left the cafeteria. We went to our classes, feeling all nice inside since we didn't have any afternoon periods with _them. _

"See ya, BC" Mitch said as we left. Mitch.. that's right! His birthday is coming up! Damn I need to buy him a present.

"See ya."

Butch's POV

Damn that Princess. Annoying bitch. But she did remind me of something though, we're single and ready to mingle. Only problem is, with who? All I know is, it wouldn't, couldn't and shouldn't be the Puffs. No way would I date _any _of them. Blossoms way to of a nerd, Bubbles is a baby, and Buttercup is short tempered. Well, we both are, but we're counterparts! So no duh that we are basically alike.

Anyway, we have two more periods then I'm Puff free. And the good part about this afternoon is that I don't have any classes with the PowerPuffs.

After the last period we left the building and headed home. I didn't give a shit about bringing any books or homework. I could just do it last minute at school. First, we stopped by a video game shop. And to my surprise, I saw the girls. Seriously? Even after school? Oh come on!

"You think he'd like this?" Buttercup said. She got a video game and showed it to her sisters.

"How are we suppose to know?" Blossom said. Looking at the cover.

"Yeah, I mean, we aren't guys, Buttercup. And we don't play video games like you and Mitch." Bubbles said. _Mitch?_

"Are you saying I'm a guy?"

"No of course not! You're just.." Bubbles trailed off.

"Just not girly. I'm not that girly either but I'm certainly not that boyish." Blossom finished.

Buttercup sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll just give him this."

"Lamest game ever." I said. I guess they didn't notice us earlier since their faces looked shocked and angry.

"Says you." Buttercup said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I should be asking _you _that. I mean, this is a video game shop."

"Whatever. Look, I'm too tired to fight you so just leave us alone."

"You ain't the boss of me."

"Oh yeah?" Blossom said stepping forward.

"Yeah." Brick did the same thing. "And let me guess, you're the boss?"

"What about you huh?"

"Blossom.. Buttercup.. come on let's just pay for the video game and head home.." Bubbles said, pulling Blossoms and Buttercups arm.

"Are you scared, blondie?" Boomer said.

"No. I just don't want to fight."

"You baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Then why don't you fight?"

"AGH!" Bubbles let out her super scream or whatever. Wow, we got in a_nother _fight?

"Excuse me!" a voice said. We all looked and saw an angry bald man standing at the counter. "Unless any of you wants to buy something, I suggest you go out!" he said pointing at the door.

"Uhh.. I'm buying something.." Buttercup said as she headed for the counter.

"Come on lets get outta here. There's another shop a few blocks down." Brick said. We followed him out the door and headed for the other shop.

"Damn, Brick." I said.

"I know, I know. But we can't okay? As much as I'd love to destroy them we can't. We turned over a new leaf."

"Shit. But seeing their goody faces makes me wanna punch them."

"You're not the only one." Boomer said.

We looked around the shop for new games. I found a Black Ops game and bought it.

"Nice game you got there." a guy with brown hair said.

"Uhh.. Thanks?" he looks familiar. I wonder if he goes to the same school as me.

"I'm Mitch. You must be Butch, Buttercups counterpart." my eyes widen

"Don't ever say that name." I growled.

"Woah. Okay, dude, chill." there was a pause. "Hey look at this." he got a game off the shelf and showed it to me.

"You're into stuff like that huh?" I said.

"Yeah. You get to kill shit here."

"Hm. Maybe you ain't so bad after all."

"What?"

"Well, I thought you were a goody since you know, you hang with.."

"Me? A _goody?_ Do you even know what I did before?"

I shook my head. "What _did _you do?"

"I tricked the girls into thinking I would take care of a stupid rat- I mean hamster. I was about to experiment it with all sorts of stuff until they came in."

"Annoying bitches huh?"

"They're okay. They could be annoying sometimes." he gave the game he was holding to the person at the counter and bought it. The cashier gave it back to him. "Well, see ya."

"See ya." then he left. I searched the place for Boomer and Brick and found that they were by another counter, paying.

Boomer found a Counter Strike game for his PC and Brick bought a Tekken UMD for his PSP. We headed home and started playing our games in our own rooms.

After a few hours, I grew tired of playing my game. So I turned it off and lay on my bed. Why is it that everytime we ended up going somewhere we always run into _them?_ It's bad enough seeing their faces at school.

_DZZT. DZZT. DZZT. _

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got it out. Great. A text message. I bet you can guess from who.

_'hey, i'm not texting you cause i want to okay. it's just, coach told me to tell you that we have to meet with him after lunch on monday.'_

The hell? _We?_

_'whatever. and _we?_' _I sent the message and placed the phone on my table.

_DZZT. DZZT. DZZT._

_'yeah 'we'. as in you and me. he asked for both of us, dipshit.'_

_'screw you.'_

__DZZT. DZZT. DZZT._ _

_'go to hell.'_

_'it's useless. i'd still be seeing your crappy face there.'_

_DZZT-_

_'fuck off bastard.'_

_'will do bitch.'_ I offed my phone and set it aside. What a pain in the ass. I'm sick and tired of all this shit. Things would be way easier if we beat the shit out of them.

I sighed.

I turn my phone back on and checked if there are any cool apps on. I was about to press an app until a text came.

_'yo butch. mitch here. my birthday is next saturday, wanna come?' _a party huh?

_'depends, who's coming?'_

_'people.'_

_'stop screwing man. seriously.'_

_'okay, okay. mostly guys on the football team and some girls.'_

_'hmm... alright'_

_'awesome. bring your brothers too.'_

_'ok.'_

Finally, something wild happening. Hopefully it ain't a goody toe shoes party. Blech.

I'd rather kiss Buttercup than go to those.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, so this chapter was inspired by A Walk To Remember :))**

**i don't know why but when i remembered the movie an idea just popped in head hahah :))**

**the movie moment isn't gonna happen till like the end of the chapter. :3  
><strong>

**it's gonna be a Boomer & Bubbles 'moment' it's not really romantic though, but at least there's something :D**

**and i think this chapter is gonna be a little bit shorter than the others ^-^''**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE. ALSO, I WAS MERELY _INSPIRED_, I AM NOT CLAIMING THE MOVIE SCENE AS MINE.  
><strong>

**anyway, please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Bubbles POV<p>

Monday. Only two days passed of not seeing the Ruffs. My sisters and I still can't understand why they didn't attack us yet. It _could_ be possible that they actually _changed._ Couldn't it? It's been eight years. A lot can happen in eight years. And who knows, they might have had a rough time within those years too.

_Could it really be possible? Do they really have no intention in hurting us? Hm.. maybe they _do _have, but they can't. And if they can't, is it by their own free will or are they forced to do it? But if they're forced to do it shouldn't they be rebelling now? Gah! I can't this anymore.. _So many thoughts were rushing in my mind. So many questions that needed to be answered. My thoughts. however, came to and end since a hand was waving right in front of me.

"Bubbles?" Blossom said.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Uh.. what did you say?"

"Bubbles are you okay?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah I'm okay.. what did you say Blossom?" I asked looking at my redhead sister.

"Well, I was asking if whether we should fly or walk."

"Can we fly?" I asked.

"Sure."

We flew steadily on our way to school. We woke up early today so we wouldn't be late. We had a lot of things to prepare. I needed to help prepare the Art room since it was my turn, Buttercup needed to do a last minute essay, and Blossom.. well.. she just wanted to be early.

We arrived at school and headed to our lockers. I didn't have time to catch up with my friends cause I went directly to the Art room right after I grabbed my things. When I arrived at the room I quickly arranged everything. I placed some new canvas boards on their stands, some acrylic paint on the side and a set of various paint brushes. Satisfied, I quickly left to get ready for Science.

As I got to the classroom, people were busy doing their homework instead of doing their usual things. I silently went over to my seat, careful not to disturb anyone.

"Hey, Bubbles." Blossom greeted.

"Hey."

"So, how's the Art room?" Buttercup asked.

"It's not much I just cleaned it up."

I saw Boomer raised his head and opened his mouth to say something, but he decided to shrug it off and went back to answering his homework. I bet he was going to say another insult. But seeing as how he didn't, I'm not furious.. yet.

Ms entered and the class began. Nothing much happened. Just the usual, boring discussion, silent atmosphere, and Science time seeming like an eternity and it would just go on and on until the end of fourth period.

_RING!_

Finally. Science is done. One down.. three more to go.

Second and third period went by smoothly actually. We just ignored each other, and not even acknowledging their presence. Time for fourth period, my once favorite subject now turned into a living nightmare.

I sat down on my usual stool with a canvas and a stand in front of me, paint and paintbrushes at the side, just like how I arranged them earlier. Boomer, sadly, sits right next to me. The seating arrangement in the Art room is different than what from a regular classroom. Their arranged in four columns, two on the left and two on the right with a space in between so that the teacher could walk. There are 5 rows, and each row consists of four people. And since the columns are split, each side has two people for each row.

Madam Rodriguez came in and gave us and object to paint.

"Ehem. Excuse me class!" she said at the middle of class. Everyone paused on what they were doing and looked up at her. "We will be doing something else." she got up and started walking in the space between the columns. "We will be doing an activity that makes you paint an emotion, you get to choose it. The emotion should an emotion that dominates you quite a lot. And it can be in any form you want, as long as its understandable." everyone nodded in interest. Waiting for more of the announcement.

"But." But?

"You will be doing this by pair." everyone's faces fell. Except for Boomer who looked like he didn't care. "And. You're pair is your seatmate."

"What?" everyone exclaimed. I quickly stood up and protested. I guess the announcement made Boomer care since he got up as well.

"But Madam.."

"I can't work with him!" I said

"I can't work with her!" Boomer said (A/N: they said it both at the same time)

"And why not?" Madam said while crossing her arms. "And don't give me that same excuse that you are old enemies. I know about it. And that isn't going to change anything."

"But Madam, we simply can't work together. If you put us in a pair on this assignment, it would go into chaos! We would just be mad at each other and throwing insulting retorts."

She sighed. I quietly sat back down while Boomer remained standing. "Well." She said as she walked over at the back and got a new canvas. She walked back over to us and said, "I guess you've found your emotion." she handed over the canvas to Boomer and went to the other students. Boomer sat down placing the canvas at his side.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is due on next week Thursday. That's more than one week so there's no excuse not to submit." she looked around at the students to check if anyone wanted to ask a question. "Carry on." then she went back and talked to the other students.

I sighed. Great. Just great. Now I have to do a project? With _him? _

"Hey." Boomer said. I looked at him and saw an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?"

"What are we gonna do about the project?"

"I dont know.. when do you wanna start?"

"As soon as possible." my eyes widen aa\s I heard him. He wanted to do an assignment early?

"Oh.. kay.."

"Look, It's not like I actually wanna do this project. It's just that I wanna get this over with so I don't have to waste my time with _you."_

"Hey. You think being in the same room with you is a walk in the park? I don't wanna waste my time either. So let's just get this project over with"

"One problem blondie."

"What is it?"

"When, where and how will we start?"

"Well.. we could meet at the library."

"Too quiet."

"Park?"

"Too many people. They might think we're dating." I rolled my eyes. Where else could we possibly go? There aren't any other places except for..

"Let's just do it at your place." he said. My eyes went wide.

"My place? What about yours?"

"It's a mess. You actually wanna go to a _guys_ house?" I shook my head.

"Then it's settled. We do it at your house tomorrow night." I nodded in response. And on cue the bell rang.

Great. Instead of trying to avoid them I'm actually bringing one in my own house. I hope Buttercup and Blossom would understand.

_LUNCH_

"You say what?" Buttercup said, it's obvious she doesn't like the idea.

"Buttercup calm down." Blossom said as she patted Buttercups steaming head. She sighed then looked at me. "Are you sure that it's just for a project?" she asked.

"Absolutely." I said, raising my hand as if I were taking some oath.

"It better be.." Buttercup said as she glared at the boys from across the table.

"Um.. anyway.." Robin began. "Mitch, whens your party?"

"This Saturday at my place. You guys _have _to go." he said, pointing everyone at the table.

"We always go dude." Buttercup said.

"Who else are going?" I asked.

"You know, the usual people."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what time?" Blossom asked.

"Around 7:00. I'll text you guys later on what theme it is."

"Okay."

Lunch was the most enjoyable time of all. We all kept laughing like we didn't have any problems. Unfortunately for me, I have one big problem. A Ruff coming over to my place, for who knows how many days. I wonder what the Professors reaction would be when he gets home. But I bet Boomer and I would be done with our work by that time anyway.

The day flew by pretty quickly. We didn't do much, except some classroom activities, but other than that, nothing.

We arrived home and turned on the lights. My face lighten up when I saw who was sitting on the couch.

"Hello, girls." Professor said with a smile. I rushed over and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Blossom and Buttercup walked over and did the same thing.

"I thought you'd be back by Friday." Buttercup said.

"Oh yes. Well, part of the convention got canceled for some reason. I think it had to do something with some guys impersonating a famous professor."

"Wow. That sucks."

"I bet you were looking forward to it." Blossom said.

The Professor sighed. "Well, I was. There just so many inventions that I didn't see."

"It's alright, Dad." Oh right. I'm the only one from us three who calls him dad. I don't know why but ever since we entered middle school, I started calling him Dad instead of Professor.

He sighed again. "Oh, well. Anyway, did anything interesting happen today? Besides having another argue with the RowdyRuff Boys." Buttercup flinched and a smirk went across her face.

"Hey, Professor. Did you know that a boy is coming over tomorrow night to see Bubbles?" she said looking at me with an evil look.

"No, I didn't." he said then looked at me. "Is it true sweetheart?"

I sighed. "Yes, it's true. But only for a project! After that he'll stop coming." I said defensively.

"Oh. Well. That's okay. Who's the young man?"

"Boomer Jojo.."

"WHAT?" He said as he jumped from his seat.

"Dad, calm down. We're seatmates and we had no choice but to be paired with each other."

"Oh. O-o-okay." he said as he fanned himself. Buttercup left to get a glass of water and Blossom went to get a fan. The Professor stood up again.

"So Boomer Jojo is coming here." he said. His sounded like I couldn't take care of myself and that I was still a little girl to him. His face read that same exact expression.

"Dad, I'm not a child." I said giving a little chuckle and smiling at him.

He smiled and gave little chuckle as well and said, "Well it's him I don't trust not you."

* * *

><p><strong>familiar huh? :<strong>

**I love that movie 3**

**anyway, please rate and review :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter is set the next night, the night when Boomer and Bubbles will do their project together. **

**and if you wanna know about the thing wherein Butch and Buttercup would meet the coach for something, it's in the next chapter in a flashback style. :D**

**so anyway, please enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"WHAT?" Butch shouted. "NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GOING TO THEIR HOUSE!"

"Dude. Calm down. I'm just going there cause we were forced to be partners for Art."

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

Boomer scoffed. "Whatever" then headed out the door.

"Where's he going?" Brick asked as he walked in.

"Ehh. No where important."

_At the Utonium Residence_

"What! You're gonna leave me here? _Alone?_" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Sorry, Bubbles but I can't miss the game, they're non-refundable tickets!" Buttercup said

"And I can't miss the spelling competition." Blossom said.

Bubbles gave a long sigh. "Alright.." then a thought came to her mind. "Where's dad?" On cue, Professor rushed out of his lab and went in his car.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Bubbles asked

"Sorry, girls but I'm in a hurry to get to an important meeting. I can't drive you right now. the Professor said then drove off.

"Look Bubbles, we didn't wanna leave you either but things just came up." Blossom explained. Bubbles gave another sigh.

"Alright, I understand.." Blossom gave her a hug and Buttercup patted her back. Then they said goodbye and left the house. Leaving their sad sister behind.

"This is gonna be a long night." Bubbles said to herself. She slumped down on the couch and tried to watch TV. Five minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She go tup and went over, but just when she was about to open it, she was stopped by a deep masculine voice.

"Open up, blondie."

Boomers POV

The door opened and there stood she stood with those dumb pigtails. Okay, I know I've been saying a lot of negative things about her, but I only think one positive thing about her. So here it goes, I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And that's from the heart. I don't like-like her. But I don't exactly hate her too.

"Come in.." her voice was low and soft. Barely audible. I stepped in and looked around her house. "So where are we gonna do the project?" I asked flatly.

"My room.."

I followed her up the stairs and into her room. Her room is just a simple girly room painted with the color baby blue. We sat down on the bed, quiet for a while.

"Alright, you go think of something while I lie down." I said as I let myself fall on her bed.

"You know, this is a _pair _assignment. Me thinking and you doing nothing isn't really called teamwork."

I scoffed. "Whatever."

"Ugh! Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Why do you have to be a lamo loser crybaby? You're totally useless!" I said as I sat up. I sighed and looked out the window. I closed my eyes as I thought of what just happened a few seconds ago. I turned my head back to her direction and opened by eyes, but looked down. Avoiding her eyes. I sighed and said, "Look, let's just get this pro-" I was cut off by the sound of sobbing.

I raised my head and my eyes met wet teary ones. I knew my words were too hurtful. Even _I _thought I went too far.

"Hey.." she made her body move to another direction so that she wouldn't be facing me. She also moved slightly away. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry even more. I moved slightly and reached her shoulder. She jerked it away as soon as my hand touched her shoulder.

"Bubbles.."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" she said. Face still buried.

"And to think I was even planning on giving you guys a second chance!" I made her cry. I made her cry so badly that once she actually got to spat these words out, she cried a lot harder.I made this girl cry. This girl, who wanted to give me and my brothers a second chance. Shit.

"Especially _you _Boomer... But I guess my sisters convincing me was a good thing. My sisters convinced me that you guys are no good and can you even believe it? I defended you guys! I told them that maybe you guys might not actually be so bad after eight years. But you know what? I'm glad they convinced me, otherwise, I'd be hurt way more than I am now." Several emotions built up. Guilt, regret, anger, and many more that I couldn't describe.

"Bubbles.. I.." I said as I reached her arms. Trying to pry her arm away so that I could see her expression. Her sad expression. But instead, she quickly slapped my hand away. Still crying and facing the other way. Okay, now I'm annoyed.

Out of frustration, I grabbed her left arm and spun her around to face me and quickly pulled her to my chest. Her face buried in my chest, and my face buried on her shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry.. TO be honest.. I don't hold a grudge against you and your sisters anymore.. I'm sorry.. And honestly, I think this whole hating each other thing is stupid.. It's already been eight years.. And it's your choice whether to believe me or not but when we moved to another city, the disciplined us the hard way so we are no longer villains.. Just some rebellious teenagers.. I admit, on the first few days of school, I hated you, I wanted to destroy you so badly, but after staying here for more than a week, I've realized that what we're doing is bullcrap."

She held onto my shirt and held it tightly. Her sobbing stopped but I could still hear some hiccups.

"All I want is for everything to start over.." she whispered.

"There's nothing we can do about it.."

"Boomer?" she said, raising her head and finally looking in my eyes. "You're lucky I'm the forgiving type." she said as she pushed me off playfully. I saw a small smile spread across her face. She got up and placed a few newspaper on the floor and sat down. I gave her the canvas and she placed it on the floor. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Help me?" she asked innocently.

"Oh right." I got off the bed and sat down beside her.

"So, what emotion will we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should do something that revolves around forgiveness."

"Why?"

"Cause, a few years back, I've always been thinking about the feeling of forgiving a certain blonde haired boy, until now." she looked at me and smiled. My eyes widen and I felt myself turn a little, A LITTLE pink.

"So.. uh.. whats it gonna look like?"

"Well.. I was thinking.." the whole night turned into a conversation on the project and actual work on it. We were halfway done and decided to finish up tomorrow since it was getting late.

I followed Bubbles downstairs and she opened the door and said, "Goodnight."

I walked outside and turned to her. "Goodnight." I looked at her and examined her face. Just then, something caught my eye. I stroked the tip of her eye and wiped away the very small tear.

"Don't cry anymore, we're truce now aren't we?" she nodded in response. "Well bye."

"Bye-bye.." she whispered. I turned around and started walking off to my house.

I arrived at my house and noticed it was lock. I dug out my key from my pocket and opened it. The living room was silent. My brothers are probably sleeping. So I went in my room, not caring if I woke them up.

I changed into some sleep clothes, my boxers and a white shirt, and lay down. My thoughts raced back to the whole night. I felt relieved that me and her were peace.

I placed one and on the back of my head, and one hand on my chest. Hm. I don't feel that hard feeling anymore, it's like it somehow disappeared. But why. It couldn't be because of Bubbles, could it? No way. She was still so far from us being friends or even something more. Wait. Something more? The hell. I wouldn't date her, my bros would kill me.

I sighed. It's gonna be long wild ride.

* * *

><p><strong>short chapter, i know :( very sorry for that =|<strong>

**anyway, please rate and review :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**here it its! :D**

**please review and tell me which couple you want to get together. majority wins :) i'll wait till Sunday :)**

**please, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Buttercups POV<p>

_"So coach, what's up?" I asked as I entered his office_.

_"Let's wait for Butch." he said. I sat down on the chair that was in front of his desk. _(A/N: there were two chairs, they are leaned on the side of the desk facing each other. you know, something you'd usually see in a doctors office or something :)))

_"Yo." Butch said as he entered the room, he gave me a glare as he saw me. I gave him one as well. I stood up and we both waited for the coach to speak._

_"You two are very athletic, the most athletic from the class." he said. I nodded my head and Butch smirked. "I called you to come see me because, I want you two to not really participate as much." Mine and Butch's eyes grew wide._

_"What!" we both exclaimed_

_"Why?" Butch asked._

_"It's to give the other students a chance to participate in some sports. Don't get me wrong, both of your skills are amazing and I wouldn't hesitate requesting you to join in competitions. Plus it gives the school some cred." _

_"So why don't you just let us join? Or like, pull us out if you want the others to participate?" I began_

_"Sorry, but this is my decision. And I'm not gonna change it." coach said as he crossed his arms. "But, once everyone seems to be participating, I'd call you in to join. All you can do know is to join the warm ups and stretching. You'll still be able to play sports, but only those that require everyone to join in, like dodge ball."_

_"Coach, dodge ball _is _the only sport that requires everyone."  
><em>

_ "Oh, well at least dodge ball happens twice a week. You two can play some sports with each other if you like."_

_"No way, coach!" I said. "I am not gonna play any sport with _him._"_

_"Is it because you two were enemies before?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Everyone knows about it." Butch said annoyed._

_"Well, I'm not gonna interfere with that. Dismiss." he said as he waved his hand. Butch and I exited the office and stood there for a while, giving death glares._

_"This is your fault." I said._

_"How the hell is this my fault?" he hissed_

_"It just is!" I said and stormed off._

I was so pissed that day. Now, I couldn't even play some sports? The hell? Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.

It's Wednesday, meaning only two more days till Mitch's party. I can't wait. Mitch always has an awesome party. Last year, we went to an overnight trip to Las Vegas. That was a night to remember, and the year before that, we went to L.A..

This year though, he said that he would just spend it in his house and have a pool party, from night till dawn. He said it was alright since his parents were out on a business trip. Mitch has a mini gym around the back. There are two pools. One pool, if fit for actual swimmers, you know, pools that are like 6-7 feet deep. And the other one is around 4-5 feet, a pool just for fun.

Anyway, my sister and I flew to school, talking about nothing but the party. When we arrived, Robin quickly saw us and hurried over.

"Morning!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning." Blossom said

"Sup." I said

"buenas mañanas " Bubbles said. We all gave her a confused look as we reached our lockers. "What? I'm just warming up."

"What?" Blossom asked.

"For Spanish class. We have to do this everyday conversation. And it has to be in Spanish."

"Riiiight." I said as I grabbed my Science book and my Julius Caesar novel for Literature. Then we all started talking about Mitch's party again. We were all talking about who would go and what would happen.

_RING!_

There goes the bell again.

"Well, see you girls later." Robin said. She waved goodbye and headed to her next class.

Can you believe it? The whole three periods of being with them, none of us got in a fight, insulted each other or even glaring. When we accidentally look at each other, the boys would just shrug it off.

I guess these periods with them aren't so bad anymore. The more we ignore each other, the more it'd be safer. The next period, Literature, would get make me even happier. No Ruff, and I'm with Mitch. The usual thing happened in literature, Mitch and I passing notes and making fun of people.

When fifth period came, I started to become pissed again. I just remembered that I had to participate less in sports. Damn that Butch.

The boys and girls went in the locker rooms to changed. As we were changing, Cammie and I were talking about how lame it is that I can't really participate anymore.

"Wow. That really sucks." Cammie said, putting on a sad face.

"Yeah, I know."

"What's worse is that the girls might loose in every boys versus girls game! I mean, they have that Butch guy on their side."

"He's pretty hot you know." Allison, my other friend, said. I opened my mouth and made barfing noises.

"Ew. The hell Allison. No he ain't."

"For_ you_ since you guys are childhood enemies. But for _me_, he's got one damn body." she said giggling a little.

"Whatever. Anyway," I said looking at Cammie. "I'm not the only who got pulled out. Butch got pulled out too."

"Awesome! They'll even lesser chances of winning!"

"What? Butch isn't gonna participate a lot? Aaww maaaan. I wanted to check him out!" Allison whined.

"You know, you are seriously weird." I said. Everyone went out of the locker room and headed to the court but, unfortunately for me, I was the last one out. Meaning I had to off the lights. (A/N: save electricity people! :D)

When I went out, I saw Butch going out the same time as me. We looked at each other, but not glaring. We both just shrugged it off and headed towards the court.

"Alright, today you guys are gonna do rope climbing." coach said. He pointed up, revealing a rather high rope. It reached from the ceiling to the ground. "Once you reached the top, you have to ring the bell, and climb back down. Ringing the bell signals that you have completed the activity and passed" he sighed.

"So, everyone has to join this." my face brightened up. Butch just chuckled lowly and smirked.

"Yes you two, that means you guys get to join." coach said, referring to us. Everyone turned around and looked at us. Their expression were like the 'what-was-he-talking-about-expression'.

We all formed a straight line and one by one they climbed the rope. It's a boy-girl-boy-girl order. When it was finally my turn, went up to the rope, and wiped my hands a little. I got the rope, and just when I was about to start climbing the coach called me.

"Utonium, Jojo." he called. Butch was after be by the way so he was at my back. Both of turned to his direction. Butch with his arms crossed and me still holding the rope.

"Don't use your super powers. Got that?" he ordered. We both , and, we now know how to control our powers, meaning when to use them and when to not. Either way, super powers or not, I can still climb this rope.

I started climbing the rope, first part took 5 seconds. Getting halfway there took about, 10 seconds longer. And finally when I was reached my goal, I rang the bell. I looked down and saw some people clapping since, I was the first to reach the very top. My friends, Allison and Cammie cheering quietly while giving me a thumbs up. Butch, on the other hand just stared. Analyzing on how to get up here faster than me, I bet.

Getting back down was a hard thing. It feels like you're about to fall any second, and me not using my super powers only made it worse. For the first time, I felt nervous in a sport activity. My face started to slightly sweat and my hands were on the verge of slipping. No one was able to reach this high up. I don't think they know the feeling of falling down from a _really _high place.

Suddenly I lost my grip and started hurdling down. I closed my eyes, ready to face the pain. I couldn't fly right away since I didn't use my super powers during the activity, so it'd be hard for me to get back on using super powers.

I felt myself getting closer and closer to the ground. I gripped myself and closed my eyes tighter. Just a few more seconds till I hit the ground.

_5.._

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

"What?" I opened my eyes to see that I didn't hit the ground. Someone caught me at the last second. "Tha-" I looked up and saw Butch's face, smirking. He caught me in a bridal style! What the?

I quickly got up and stood my ground. We were both staring at each other. I looked at him with a pissed face, while he stared back with his smirk.

I sighed. "Thanks.." I whispered.

"What?" he said.

"Thanks.."

"I can't here you stupid."

"I said 'thanks' you ass!" Butch's eyes widened.

"Sure?" he said, not so sure of himself.

Coach blew the whistle and announced that the rope climbing will be continued tomorrow. We went back in the locker rooms and changed. Not much of us took a shower since, we didn't really sweat.

"My gosh, Buttercup! Are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?"

"That was a nasty fall."

Several girls came up to me and asked/said these things. I just nodded, telling them I'm fine.

"Wow, Buttercup what happened?" Cammie asked as we changed back in our regular clothes.

"I don't know, I couldn't fly right away and plus I didn't use my super powers so.. yeah."

"You're so lucky that Butch caught you." Allison said.

"Yeah, otherwise, the court would look pretty crappy by now." Cammie added.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm only thankful for him just this once." I said.

"And the way how he caught you was soo cute!" Allison said. Cammie and her giggled while I just rolled my eyes.

"No it wasn't." I said flatly.

"Whatever." Allison sang.

We left the locker room and this time I wasn't last, I was like third to the last. Next was Cammie, and then Allison. I waited for them outside and saw Butch. Head down, leaning on the wall, waiting for some guys. I looked around and saw that all the guys left already. What was he waiting for?

"Hey guys. All of the boys are out right?" I asked as Cammie and Allison walked up.

"Yep." Allison answered. "Why?" I pointed at Butch. Both of their heads turned the direction where he was.

"Maybe he's waiting for _you."_ Cammie whispered. She and Allison giggled. Butch looked up and caught my eye. He made a gesture saying to go over to him.

"I was right!" Cammie and Allison giggled even more.

"Just go, Buttercup. We'll save you a seat." Allison said as she giggled. I sighed and walked over.

"Love birds." I heard Cammie and Allison sang. I looked back and gave them a death glare. They raised their hands in a surrender like action then walked away. I sighed and turned around, walking over to Butch. When I got to him he was still leaning on his back, but his gaze still on me. His face, serious.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You know, if it weren't for me this court would look like crap." from serious, his face went to a smirk.

"Is that all you want to say to me? Just to rub in my face that I fell and _you _had to catch me?"

"Do you even know _why _I caught you?" he shot back.

"No. Why, then?" I said plainly.

He sighed. "Nothing. Just get outta here before someone sees."

"Wha-"

"Just _go._" he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around and started pushing me out the door. When we reached the door, I stopped on my heel and turned to him.

"I can walk by myself you know."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Ugh. Never mind." I said, rolling my eyes. We stared in each other eyes for a moment. Trying to understand the other. Butch sighed and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them and looked at me. His hand slowly reached my head. He landed his hand on top of my head. (A/N: gesturing as a pat.) I looked up at him with his hand still on my head.

He looked back at me and gave a smirk. He then got got his hand out of my head and turned around to walk away. "See ya later fat ass." he said.

"You too, douche." I actually felt myself smile, just a little bit.

I turned around the other direction going to the cafeteria. As I walked I heard some giggling near by.

"Alright, come out or I'm gonna be pissed." I said. I turned around and saw Cammie and Allison coming out from their hiding place.

"Sorry, Buttercup." Allison said. Smiling and giggling.

"So what's with you guys now?" Cammie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Buttercup. We saw what Butch did." Allison said

"Yeah, he like, patted you on the head and smirked at you or something. Plus, he caught you when you fell! _Him!_ Out of all the guys who could've carried you!" Cammie added

"Well, maybe it's because he was behind, so he was nearer and it's be easier for him to catch me?" I said. Pointing out the obvious. Cammie and Allison shook their heads.

"No, no, no. You weren't able to see what happened cause you were falling and you're eyes were closed." Cammie said.

"Then what _did _happen?" I asked.

"Well, Butch was behind, yes, but, Ryan was the one who was about to catch you but Butch caught a second before he did."

"Doesn't that mean anything?" Allison asked.

"Um. No. Look, I'm hungry can we go to the cafeteria?"

"Fine, fine."

"But Buttercup, you gotta admit that he's hot." Allison said again. Seriously if she keeps on blabbling about this I'm gonna punch myself.

"UUUUGGGGHH. How many times do I have to tell you, I. DON'T. THINK. HE'S. HOT!"

"Aaaaw. You know, that hurts, Buttercup?"

* * *

><p><strong>waaah! a Butch &amp; Buttercup chapter! :D<strong>

**next chapter is gonna be on the party, and it's gonna be a Brick & Blossom chapter :)**

**again, please review on what couple you want to get together first :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**here it is, a Brick & Blossom chapter :D partly Butch & Buttercup.  
><strong>

**we left off when Buttercup said that she doesn't think that Butch is hot. and someone sneaked up on them! O:**

**Reminder: don't forget to tell me which couple you'd like to get together first (; **

**please, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Buttercups POV<p>

"Aaaaw. You know, that hurts, Buttercup?" My friends and I turned to the direction of the voice. I met a smirking face, only a few feet away.

"What the hell? I thought you went the other way." I said.

"Yeah, to drop something off."

"Then how'd you caught up to us so fast?"

"Well. You guys just stood there for a few minutes. That gave me time to catch up."

"Whatever." I turned around and grabbed Cammie's and Allison's arms, dragging them to the cafeteria.

"Buttercup, what's the hurry?" Cammie asked.

"He's just behind us. And it feels awkward. Like, a stalker."

"I would never stalk _you._" he said.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Eavesdropping!"

"I'm not eavesdropping."

I dropped my friends' arms and spun around to face him. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" I said, stepping nearer.

"No, I'm not." he said calmly. He too, took a step nearer.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!" I took my finally step and glared into his eyes. I just saw a smirk spread across his face, and I just realized why. We took several steps that our bodies were dangerously close, and our faces only a few inches apart. My eyes widened as I realized this.

Butch put his right hand on my right cheek. He drew our faces nearer and nearer until we were only an inch apart. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see what happens next. I could feel his warm breath against my lips.

"No, I'm not." he whispered. His warm breath landed on my cold lips. Then he let go of my face and when I opened my eyes, we were standing at a normal distance. He smirked then walked passed me. "Later, ass." he said.

"Douche." I said.

I turned around and saw Cammie and Allison both with twinkling eyes. They both giggled as they approached me.

"Well, Buttercup?" Allison said.

"Well, what?"

"Was that proof?"

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that what he's doing actually means something?" Cammie said.

"Ugh. Look, he's just doing that cause he wanted to see the stupid expression on my face."

They both sighed and looked at each other, then looked at me. "Oh, well." Cammie said

"We'll just wait and see." Allison added.

"Whatever."

We finally arrived at the cafeteria and sat down at the usual table, with the usual people. My sisters asked what took so long and Cammie and Allison answered them. Unfortunately, they twisted the story. So I had to keep on telling them the real parts. My sisters were shocked when they heard what Butch did to me. I explained to them that I didn't know either and that maybe he was just doing that to see the stupid expression on my face. Just then, a thought came into my mind.

"So, Bubbles. How was last night?" I said smirking. Everyone at the table knew that she and Boomer had to do a project together.

"Well.." she began. Everyone leaned in so that they could hear clearly. "We just did our project together."

"No fights?" Blossom asked.

"No."

"Wow. Did you guys even talk?" Robin asked.

"No, not really." (A/N: LIAR! :D) "He'll come over again tonight though. To finish the project." Our friends nodded and some even smirked at her and giggled.

A few minutes later we all talked about Mitch's party this Friday. Mitch said that he just wanted it to be at his house cause he couldn't think of any more places.

When lunch time was over, we all got up and went to our lockers to grab our stuff. The whole day went by without any of us having to encounter the Ruffs. So far so good. As long as the next few days are like this, then the week would turn out alright.

_**FRIDAY NIGHT: MITCH'S PARTY. (BLOSSOMS POV)**_

Buttercup was the first one to finish. She was waiting in the living room with her bag. When we arrived, we flew to Mitch's house. There were the usual people he'd invite. There was our group of friends and some of the football players and some of our classmates.

"Hey, awesome you could make it." Mitch said as he approached us.

"Here, Mitch. Happy birthday, dude!" Buttercup said as she gave him a gift.

"Thanks, Buttercup." he said as she gave Buttercup a friendly hug.

"Happy birthday, Mitch!" Bubbles and I said in unison.

"Thanks guys." then he hugged me and Bubbles.

The party was going great. Mitch planned everything right. Club music was playing, snacks were everywhere, and everyone seems to have a great time. Eventually, I got a little tired and went out to his backyard. I saw a bench that looks like it could fit 5 people, so I walked over. I saw my friends, Cammie and Robin sitting down. They caught site of me and gestured me to come over.

"Hey! Come sit down!" Cammie said, scooting over. She and Robin made a space for me, so I sat at the edge. (A/N: left side)

"So, you enjoying the party?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I got pretty tired though. So I came out here to get some air."

"Ahh. I see. Same with me and Robin." Cammie said.

"Have you talked to Brick?"

"Umm. Excuse me?"

"Oh, you didn't know that Brick and his brothers are here?" Robin said.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, they're here."

"And Brick is closer than you expect." Cammie said.

"Well, whatever. I just know that there's a fifty-fifty possibility that I would see him. And I'm taking my chances on the fifty that _won't _see him."

"There you go again." Robin said.

"What?"

"You're not giving him a chance, Blossom. Have you noticed that you two are the only one who hasn't made contact with each other?"

"What? We did!"

"Yeah, both those are only glares and stares. Not to mention you only say like 2-5 words to each other." Cammie said.

"What I meant, Blossom, is that you guys haven't made an actual conversation."

"And how would you know that Bubbles and Buttercup did?"

"I was with Buttercup during P.E. and they did." Cammie said.

"And Bubbles told me all about it during Spanish. She and Boomer did talk you know." Robin said.

"Well, fine! I am the only one who hasn't had a conversation with a Ruff." I said.

"Maybe you should, like now." Cammie said.

"Maybe later, I'm still tired."

She sighed. Cammie whispered to Robin about something, and Robin whispered to the next person. The person next to Robin nodded and stood up and went back inside. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Well, we're gonna get back inside now." Cammie said.

Robin smirked. "Yeah, you know. To enjoy the rest of the party." they both stood up and went back inside. They looked through the glass door, both giving me a thumbs up. I gave them a confused look. they pointed to my right and I followed their direction. My eyes widened and my first action was to get up and walk back inside the house. But I got a text message from Cammie.

_'you better not get up and come here'_

_'why not?'_

_'cause, we're gonna tell everyone your most embarrassing secret.'_

_'you wouldn't!'_

_'yes, we would.' _

I looked up and saw Cammie and Robin smirking at me. I sighed, knowing that I have no choice. I turned my head to my right and saw Brick. Sitting there, bored. He looked at my direction and smirked.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I had no other choice." I looked at Robin and Cammie. They were still giving me a thumbs up.

"I see.." Brick said. I looked back at him and he looked at the glass window where Cammie and Robin are. Then he looked back at me. "What the hell do they want?"

"I don't really know.."

"Wow. For someone who's supposed to be smart, you're kinda stupid."

"What! I am not!"

"Then how come you didn't know what they want?"

"Uh.."

"Bricky! Where are you? I'm gonna find youuu!" a familiar shrill voice said. Princess Morbucks.

"Shit." I laughed "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing." I said, still laughing.

"Brriiicckkyyy!" the voice came nearer and nearer and Brick became to panic.

"Fuck!"

We heard foot steps come closer and closer. "Hey, can you come here for a sec?" he said. Gesturing his hand to come nearer.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"I wanna know why first!"

"Agh. Cause I need to tell you something!"

"What?"

"Ugh. Stubborn bitch!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Hey!"

"Ssshh!" surprisingly, I did. The sounds of foot steps came closer and closer again. Princess' voice was really close.

"Bricky?" Brick cupped my face and brought to his at force and then.. our lips met. My eyes widened and I grabbed his hand, trying to pull it away. But his hand was stuck on my face. It was hard to pull it away. Eventually I softened my eyes and hand. He pulled away from me, and looked up. "What? I can't you see I'm busy?"

"I-I-I d-d-didn't kn-kn-know." Princess stammered. A shock expression on her face.

"Well, I am. So get lost." He pulled me closer and brought our lips back together. I didn't resist this time. To my surprise, I kissed back. Making the scene more convincing for Princess. I heard crying and whining as she stormed off inside, but we didn't pull apart yet though.

He slowly pulled away and leaned back. "Phew. That was close." he said as he wiped his forehead. He looked at me and smirked. "Enjoyed it, didn't you?"

I felt my cheeks burn. I didn't wanna think that I was blushing. I can't be. Not for him. "N-no!"

"Then why are you stammering?" he said, a smirk spread across his face. Okay, good. He didn't notice that I was blushing.

"I-I-I.. I was just in shock, that's all." I tried to say calmly

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you kiss back?"

"I-I-I-I..." I began. I didn't wanna continue, I didn't even know what to say. "Argh!" I shouted. I got up and was about to walk away when Brick caught me by the wrist and stood up.

"I need an answer." he said, still holding my wrist. I looked away, trying to find a good excuse, but couldn't. Instead, I jerked my wrist free from his hand and started running towards the house. I slid open the glass door and shut it behind me.

"That was close... For now.." I said to myself

"Okay, spill." I looked up and found Cammie and Robin. A huge grin painted on their faces.

"Nothing happened"

"Shut up. We saw what happened." Cammie said, giggling through the words.

"Come on, Blossom." Robin said.

"Okay, look. That only happened because Princess was looking for Brick and Brick didn't wanna deal with her. So he thought fast and did _it._"

"Well, that's a start." Cammie said to Robin.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Robin said. She then turned her attention to Cammie. "Yeah, like, a head start than the others."

"Wait, what? What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Robin and Cammie said. I decided to shrug it off, I'll never get an answer anyway so what's the point in asking?

The party went on for a few more hours. It ended an hour after midnight and everyone was dead tired. Especially Buttercup. We all greeted Mitch for the last time then headed home. Each of us went directly up to our rooms. I went to my bathroom to wash up and change my clothes.

When I was done, I fell onto my bed, ready to drift off from the long tiring night. Until a knock on my window came.

I got up and opened the window. I was surprised to see who it was. And it was like, what? 1:30?

"What do _you _want?" I said.

"An answer." Brick said.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you just forget about it? It's like 1:30 a.m.! I'm gonna go to bed." I said. I was about to shut my window, when he caught it halfway.

"Aaaaaw. So you did enjoy it." he said, smirking.

"Ugh. Whatever." I tried to pull down the window and move his hand away, but he was too strong. He suddenly brought the window up and went nearer. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer. Instead of his lips meeting mine, he went passed them and whispered, "Don't think I didn't notice you blushing." he slowly made us face to face. He was leaning and when I thought that he was about to do another kiss, he simply brushed my lips. Leaving me stunned.

He smirked then flew away. I quickly closed the window and jumped into bed. What was wrong with him? This can't be a plan cause, well, if it was a plan, it'd be too late. _I hate that kiss_. I thought. _I hate everything about him. His cockiness, his stubbornness, his rudeness, his, his, his- his ruby red eyes, his masculine voice, his body.._ Woah there. No. No, no, no, no. NO.

_Here you go again, Blossom.. don't fall easily. Especially not him._ I couldn't. I shouldn't. And I wouldn't. That was just my mind playing tricks. I mean, Buttercup and Bubbles doesn't have any feelings for them right?

I'll never fall for him, and even _if _I wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**again, tell me who you want to get together first :)**

**please, review. :)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**sooo.. I did say that I was gonna choose a couple, but not much has reviewed about it so I'll just wait till I get to the chapter where a couple gets together :))**

**anyway, please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Blossoms POV<p>

If you're wondering what happened between Brick and I since last Fridays incident, well here it is. Things haven't actually changed. It's like nothing happened. Brick acted like he didn't go to my window after the party, whispered in my ear, and brushed his lips with mine!

Okay, calm down.

It's Wednesday and I'm sitting on my bed reading a good book. Midsummer's Night Dream. A complicated story, I might say. It's my favorite book. I could just imagine the fairies and the people. Truly beautiful.

When I was about to get to the good part I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and I saw my blonde haired sister leaning on the door as she closed it.

"Umm.. Blossom?"

"Yeah?" I said. I returned my attention to my book.

"Can we.. um.. like.. talk?" I put my book down and looked up at her.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "What about?"

"Stuff.."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that I can only talk with you and Buttercup.. but since Buttercup isn't here.."

I sighed. "Alright. Come here." I placed my book at my side and patted the space beside me, gesturing Bubbles to sit down.

She sat down beside and looked down. I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Wanna start now?"

She looked up at me and smiled. I slowly placed my hand back down on my lap. "Sooo?"

"Okay, um.. Remember last week at the cafeteria when he had the conversation about what me and Boomer were talking about or something..?"

"Yeaaah?

"And I said that we talked about nothing?"

"Mhhm?"

"I.. uh.. kinda.. lied."

"WHAT? Bubbles Utonium, this is the first time you have ever lied. Do not think th-"

"Blossom! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down?"

"Listen, I didn't exactly 'lie' I fibbed.. a little."

I sighed. "Why did you 'fib'"?

"Cause.. Boomer said-"

"Hey, you got time? Well, obviously you do. I need to talk. With both of you." Buttercup said as she barged in and sat down at my left. She threw the book on the floor and looked at us.

"What?"

"Ever heard of knocking?" She scoffed. I rolled my eyes and went back to Bubbles. "You were saying?"

"Um.. I think this needs to be for all three of us."

"Alright, I'm listening." Buttercup said as she sat up.

"Well.. Boomer said that he didn't wanna keep this up.."

"_This?"_ I asked.

"Us hating each other. Or like not calling a truce or something. He said that they were disciplined the hard way and they're no longer well like how they use to be when they were 5.."

"Aaaand?" Buttercup said.

"And.. well.. it's just kinda.. weird.. I mean.. last minute they're ignoring us and trying to pick a fight and the next minute.. Boomer says that he wants all this to stop.."

"Well.. we can't really umm sorta trust them at this point right? I mean, come on. We don't really know if they even want to have truce with us." I said.

"Boomer does.." she murmured. I looked over at Buttercup and saw her smirking.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Huh? O-oh, n-nothing."

"Bubbles, just tell us." I said.

"I said 'Boomer does' okay?" she squealed.

"Hmmm.. Is _somebody_ starting to feel something for a a certain _someone_? Mmmm? And I bet that certain _someone already _started to feel something for a certain _somebody?_" Buttercup said. (A/N: :D so somebody is Bubbles and someone is Boomer :)))

"What? No! I-I-I-" Bubbles widened her eyes, like, she remembered something. She looked at Buttercup and smirked.

"What?" Buttercup asked. I looked at Bubbles.

"And what about you and Butch hmm? I heard something happened in the gym." I turned and looked at Buttercup, laughing. Buttercups eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

"Who told you?"

"Oh. You know. Sources." Bubbles giggled.

"Ugh.."

"And you too Blossom." I suddenly stopped laughing.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"I heard something happened at Mitch's party." She said, still smirking,

"Oh yeaaah. I heard about that too. I just didn't get exact details. All I heard was you kissed a guy." Buttercup said. She smirked as well.

I instantly blushed and remembered that night. Oh my gosh..

"It's true!" Bubbles squealed.

"Spill!" Buttercup said.

"Okay, okay." I sighed. "But first let's just start with Bubbles." I said.

"What?" Bubbles said.

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"Cause, hers seems like the most innocent act we've heard tonight, so... yeah." I looked at Bubbles.

"Ugh. Okay.." Buttercup and I sat down on my mat and gestured Bubbles to follow, and We formed a little circle.

"So, remember the first night, you guys went out? Even Dad?" Buttercup and I nodded.

"Well.. we did the project in my room and um.. before we actually _did _the project, we sorta.. uhh.. talked." she paused. She looked at me and I gave her a look saying to go on.

"Well.. we got on each others nerves and I started crying cause what he said just _hurt _so I like didn't wanna look and he wanted to talk but I just kept on looking away and.."

"And? AND?" Buttercup and I said in unison.

"And he got frustrated and grabbed me and.. uh.. hugged me.." Mine and Buttercup jaw dropped.

"And he said that he didn't want this anymore yada yada yada. Then we started doing the project. Okay can we move on?" She looked at us and frowned. "Oh come on!"

Buttercup and I snapped back into reality. I looked at Bubbles and both us nodded. We looked at Buttercup. "What?" She said.

"It's your turn." Bubbles said, smirking.

She sighed and rubbed her head. "Okay, so it was P.E. and coach said we had climb rope. We formed on straight line, boy girl boy girl kind." she looked at us to see if we were still listening.

"So Butch was at the back of me. When it was my turn coach told me and Butch not to use our powers. So I climbed the rope without using them and when I was climbing back down, my hands slipped."

Mine and Bubbles eyes widened. "I know right? Anyway, I prepared myself for the worse when someone caught me. And when I opened my eyes, that someone was Butch. And after P.E. he well.. called me in front of Cammie and Allison. So.. yeah.. and like after that when we went out of the court he talked to me again and we had a little.. uh.. 'disagreement' and we took steps, making us get closer and closer." She looked up at us again. Bubbles had her hand on her mouth and my jaw dropped.

"So, our faces were near and looked like he was about to kiss, but he didn't. But it was r_eally really close_." She looked at us again. "Okay, your turn." she nudged me in the shoulders.

I sighed. "Alright, in the middle of Mitch's party I kinda got tired so I decided to like, stay out of the dancefloor for a while, so I went outside to sit on the bench and saw Cammie and Robin." I looked at my sisters who were nodding.

"And we were talking about how Brick and I are the only ones who hasn't had a real conversation."

"True." they both said in unison. I opened my mouth to protest but decided to shrug it off.

"So anyway.. they told me I should do it. I said I'd do it later cause I was still kinda tired. So Cammie whispered something to Robin, and Robin whispered it to the person beside her." I looked at my sisters again.

"Uh-huh.." Bubbles said.

"Go on." Buttercup said.

I nodded and continued "So they all got up and went back inside cause they wanted to 'enjoy' the rest of the party. I wanted to go later. They were giving me a thumbs up and I didn't know why. So they pointed to my right and when I looked.. it was Brick.." My sisters eyes went wide.

"So we actually talked a little, more like slightly insulting. Until Princess came. She was looking for Brick and he panicked and I was laughing. Then he told me to move closer to him. I kept asking why, he got mad and grabbed and pulled me closer-"

"WOAH! WAIT! BACK UP!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"ARE YOU TELLING US THAT THE GUY YOU KISSED WAS.." Bubbles began but trailed off.

"Brick Jojo." I finished.

"WHAT?" they both grabbed my shoulders. I got their hands and moved them away. "Let me explain, I'm not even done." they both sighed. "Alright." they said.

"Anyway.. when Princess was so close he brought our lips together. And Princess actually bought it. And Brick pulled away to tell her to go away and he went back to kissing me. And I heard Princess storm off.. that's when he stopped."

"That's it?" Bubbles asked.

"That's it."

"Damn Blossom." Buttercup said.

"What?"

"You got it bad."

"Got what bad?"

"Ugh. Nothing. Anyway, what are we gonna do?"

"About?"

"The boys." Bubbles said.

"I don't really know.. We shouldn't trust them _yet _but we shouldn't completely ignore them either.." I sighed. "I guess-" I looked at Buttercup.

"No. No way Blossom. Worst plan ever."

"I guess we sorta have to give them a chance, like what Robin said. And if something's up, then let's just ignore them again."

"But Blossom, aren't you tired of this? It's been eight years! We were like what? 5 when we fought with them? We're sixteen now. Don't you think we should at least mature? Just a little?" Bubbles said.

Buttercup and I sighed. "Bubbles, remember what we told you before? When you said that you wanted to give them a chance?" I said.

"Yeah, we told you that they'd just trick us no matter what blah blah blah." Buttercup said.

"But I think-"

"No Bubbles.." I said.

"Ugh!" She rose up and headed for the door.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup and I called. She looked back at us with a cold look. She was already out, but she opened the door again.

"Even the boys are more mature than _you _to realize that this is stupid."

_SLAM!_

* * *

><p><strong>short-ish chapter. I know :(( <strong>

**a little preview for the next chapter! It's a chapter wherein we'll see ALL of the couples. In one chapter. But different places though. :D Normal POV.  
><strong>

Br&Bl

"You still think we're the same little boys that wanted to destroy you?" Brick placed Blossom hair behind her ear. Blossom touched the part where Brick's hand was.

"Part of me says yes.. and part of me.."

"Part of you what?"

"Part of me wants _us _to start over."

Bo&Bu

"I want all of this to stop, Boomer.." Bubbles buried her face in Boomers chest and Boomer wrapped his arms around her.

"I want it to stop too.."

"But.."

"But?"

"But I'm still not so sure if I can trust you.."

Bt&Bc

"Why can't you guys just leave?" Buttercup punched Butch's chest several times. Tears running down her face. Butch sighed and caught her right hand before it could hit him.

"That's not an easy thing to do." He slowly brought her hand down. His hand still not leaving hers. Buttercup wiped her eyes with her left hand.

"Why?" Butch laced their fingers together. Buttercup looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"It's not easy to leave knowing that we just started to talk."

**waaaaaah!**

**please, review :)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**a chapter where all the couples are. :)**

**and i'll start writing the day and time(morning,noon,night) so that, you know, no confusion or something :D**

**reminder: they aren't officially together okay? but they are starting to develop feelings :  
><strong>

**please, review. :)**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

_**Thursday morning**_

"Bubbles, we're sorry for last night." Blossom apologized.

"Yeah. I mean, look, we'll _try _to give them a chance 'kay?" Buttercup said.

Bubbles sighed and looked at her sisters. "Promise?"

"Promise." Blossom and Buttercup said in unison. They raised their right hand, as if taking an oath. Bubbles smiled.

"But if they ever, and I mean EVER try to mess with us, you know what I gotta do." Buttercup said.

Bubbles giggled. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Good."

"Now let's get to school." Blossom said.

They flew to school and met their friends by their lockers. They all talked about how great Mitch's party was and how everyone had a great time. Just then, some familiar boys came by. Allison nudged Buttercup in the arm and giggled. "What?" Buttercup said.

Allison pointed at the boys who were walking their way. "So?" all Buttercup got was a giggle.

"Bubbles" Robin sang, but in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?" Bubbles said. Robin glanced at the boys way, making Bubbles follow. "Ooooohhh." She and Robin nodded. "What about him?" Bubbles asked, dumbfounded. Robin did a face palm slap.

_"My first kiss went a little like this"_ Cammie sang to Blossom. Blossom blushed a little shade of pink before she covered Cammie's mouth with her hand.

"Shush it!" Blossom whispered.

_"And twist"_ Robin continued. Blossom looked at her direction and tried to cover Robins mouth until Cammie made a kissing sound. Blossom sighed in defeat and sank down on the floor.

Buttercup and Bubbles did the same.

"They're up to something." Buttercup said.

"No, duh!" Bubbles said.

Blossom sighed. "Let's just hope that they didn't hear that."

"We're not deaf, you know." The girls looked up and saw three smirking faces looking down at them. They all wore a shade of pink on their faces. They stood up and faced them.

"I mean, we _are _the same as you. We can hear quite well." Brick said with a triumphant smile.

"Whatever." Blossom said.

"I know you enjoyed _it._"

"What makes you say that?" Blossom heard giggling at the background. She took a quick glance and saw her friends giggling at her, giving her another thumbs up.

Brick slammed his hand beside her and leaned his head closer and closer. "Oh, I can tell." he smirked and went back to a normal distance.

His brother and him laughing at the action that Brick just did.

"Shut up." Buttercup said.

"Still pissed that I caught you huh?" Butch said.

"Hell yeah." Butch pinched her cheeks.

Boomer scoffed. "Let's go guys, they aren't worth it." he said. When Brick and Butch went ahead of Boomer, Boomer gave Bubbles a quick wink, signalling that he didn't mean it. Bubbles saw it and blushed a slight pink.

"We saw that, you know." Buttercup and Blossom said in unison.

"Shush."

"Saw what?" Cammie asked. The girls just gave her an 'i-don't-know' action.

"Seriously guys, saw what?" Robin asked. They just did the same action.

"Unfair! You guys saw!" Allison whined.

"Do you even know what we saw?" Buttercup asked.

"No! That's what makes it unfair!" Everyone laughed. The bell rang and they went in their first period classrooms.

The girls were pretty annoyed with their first period. The boys were annoying them non-stop. Brick kept on playing with Blossoms hair, Butch kept on poking Buttercup, and Boomer kept on throwing bits of paper at Bubbles.

When first period was over, the girls quickly got up and left the classroom. The next periods they had, they had to restrain themselves from losing their temper.

Finally, lunch came and they were glad that half of the day was over, and the other half of the day, they wouldn't be able to see their counterparts. But in the middle of their lunch, they were approached by some of their teachers.

"Utonium!" the P.E. coach called out. Buttercup turned her head and saw coach heading towards.

"Whats up, coach?" Buttercup asked as the coach arrived at the table.

"I need you to help out in the gym later."

"What? But, coach! I didn't do anything wrong _this _time!"

"Calm down, Utonium. This isn't a punishment, just some extra credit since I pulled you and Jojo out of most of the physical activities."

"Oh. So.. what time?"

"Right after your last period. Go straight to the gym."

"Got it." Buttercup nodded. The coach left the cafeteria and they continued on with their lunch. Until they were interrupted again.

"Bubbles!" Madam Rodriguez called.

"Madam?"

"Bubbles, is it alright if you'd come to the Art room after school?"

"Oh, well, uh.. sure, I guess it's alright."

"Wonderful!"

"But why, madam?"

"Yours and Boomers art is just so.. so.. indescribable. But in a good way. The emotion in it.. or should I say emotion_s _are just so remarkable! So I would like to see you about it."

"Oh, well, thank you madam, I'll make sure to go there right after school."

"Excellent! Anyway, carry on with your lunch!" Madam Rodriguez left without saying anything else.

"Wow, Bubbles. Your work must've been awesome." Robin said.

"Yeah, I mean, Madam Rodriguez is really hard to impress." Cammie said.

"Oh, I'm sure she's just over reacting." Bubbles said.

"Blossom. Excuse me for interrupting." Mr. Carter came up to their table.

"Oh, sir. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could come by when classes are finished. I need you to do a little more advance work, I mean, if it isn't to much to ask."

"Oh, I'd love to sir. I don't have much to study anyway."

"Thank you, Blossom."

"Your welcome, sir."

"Sorry again for interrupting, continue with your lunch, students." he looked at the people at the table and left the cafeteria.

"Woah, you girls sure are wanted today." Mitch said.

"Yeah, no doubt." Allison said.

Buttercup sighed. "Great, more work."

A few minutes later, lunch was finished and everyone went to their last few classes. For the girls, their afternoon classes were a breeze. Without the boys' annoyance, they could concentrate a lot better in the classes.

Before they knew it, it was the end of school for the day.

"Hey, I'll go ahead to gym. Coach is gonna kill me if I don't go right away." Buttercup said.

Blossom and Bubbles nodded. "I'll get the stuff you need from your locker." Bubbles said.

"Thanks." Buttercup started running towards the direction of the gym. "See ya guys at home!" she called out.

Bubbles got hers and Buttercups stuff out and placed them in her bag.

"You wanna walk together on the way?" Blossom asked.

"Sure." They walked together going to the Art room. When they got there, Bubbles told Blossom that she'll just head home ahead if she's finished. Blossom agreed and headed for Mr. Carters classroom alone. This gave her time to think.

_What should I do? _She thought. _Should I give them a chance? Or should I let this war continue? _Blossom pondered on her thoughts until she noticed that she was at the foot of the door. She opened and her eyes went wide.

"Blossom, right on time." Brick said. Blossom looked at Mr. Carter with shocked eyes.

"I know, Blossom. But you aren't the only one now with an advance intelligence on Math. He _is _your counterpart and I figured that you two could put the school standards high by giving you some advance work."

Blossom sighed. "Okay.." she went in and took her seat which is two seats away from Brick.

"Here a three page worksheet back to back. If you need to show solutions then get a piece of paper from my desk. I'll be in the teachers lounge if you need me."

"Wait! So you're just gonna leave us?" Blossom said.

"Well, yes."

"What! Why?" Brick said.

"Cause. I thought you two should be alone. For the Math worksheet and for you two to settle whatever you still hold from the past. If you want to actually settle this war, now is the perfect time." then Mr. Carter closed the door.

Both Brick and Blossom sighed and started answering.

When they only had a quarter of numbers left to answer, Blossom got anxious, whether or not she and Brick should settle this, since, they are the leaders.

"Hey-" they both said. They both looked at each other the same time as they spoke.

"What?"

"Stop it!"

"Me? You stop it!" (A/N: you know those moments on tv where they say stuff at the same time? yeah, this is one of those :)) They both gave their selves a face palm slap.

Brick stood up and stood in front of Blossoms desk. He placed both of his hands on her desk and asked, "Okay, what do you want?"

Blossom sighed. She stood up and leaned on side of the desk that's next to her. "Look.. Bubbles wants us to give you guys a chance."

"And that's whats up?"

Blossom nodded. "She wants us to at least get to know you guys. To see if you've really learned you lesson."

"So what do you wanna do?" Brick leaned at the side of Blossom's desk, making him facing Blossom.

"I don't know. This all seems awkward in a way."

"You know, Boomer told me the same thing. He said all this is stupid and we should just stop this bullshit."

"And what did you say?"

Brick paused for a moment, his head bowing down. "I said, 'that all depends Boomer. If they're willing to actually give us another chance.'" Then he raised his head and looked at Blossom in the eyes. "Are you?" Blossom didn't answer. She just remained silent and bowed. Brick sighed and went over towards Blossom. He stood infront of her while she still leaned on the desk. Blossom slowly raised her head up and saw Brick standing infront of her, his eyes meeting hers. Blossom could feel little tears forming in her eyes but fought back.

"You still think we're the same little boys that wanted to destroy you?" Brick placed Blossom hair behind her ear. Blossom touched the part where Brick's hand was.

"Part of me says yes.. and part of me.."

"Part of you what?"

"Part of me wants _us _to start over."

"Are you gonna risk trusting me?"

"Yeah.." Brick smiled and placed his hand on Blossoms cheek. She instantly placed her hand with Bricks and smiled.

"Well I see you guys made progress." Mr. Carter said. Brick and Blossom looked to the direction where he was and frowned. Brick slowly placed his hand back down but Blossom held his hand tighter, not wanting his touch to leave her cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"What do you think?" Brick said.

Mr. Carter chuckled and asked, "Anyway, are you guys done?"

"Almost, only a few more numbers." Blossom answered.

"Well I suggest you two should hurry back or you'd end up late." he said then left.

"Alright let's get back on answering." Blossom said, heading back to her desk.

"Yeah." Brick said. But he didn't sit in his original seat. He sat on the seat next to Blossom. He grabbed his paper and started answering, sitting right beside her.

When they were finished they headed to the teachers lounge and handed their papers to Mr. Carter. "Alright, you guys can go." They nodded and headed to the school doors. When they were out, they both felt a little awkward. Blossom fiddled with the end of her hair and Brick rubbed the back of his neck.

"See you tomorrow?" Blossom said. She smiled and held out her hand.

Brick smiled back. "See you." he took her hand and shook it. "Thanks for the chance."

_**Art Room with Boomer & Bubbles**_

Bubbles knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "Madam?"

"You just missed her." Bubbles opened the door and found Boomer sitting on one of the stools.

"Where'd she go?"

"There was an emergency meeting in the faculty room. But she left a message."

"Oh. What did she say?" she said as she sat down on the stool next to Boomer.

"She said that we should come up with another painting for an exhibit or something."

"Oh."

"But we still need to keep the emotion concept."

"Okay. So what emotion should we do now?"

"Well, since last time we did something that was.. umm.. angry.. why don't we do something calmer?"

"Oh, okay okay."

It was silent for a while. Both were thinking the same thing. _Should I bring up about wanting to give them a chance? _Bubbles thought._ Damn. Should I start that topic now?_ Boomer thought.

"Hey, Boomer." Bubbles said.

"Huh? O-oh Yeah?"

Tears built up in Bubbles eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Boomer patted on Bubbles head, comforting her.

"I want all of this to stop, Boomer.." Bubbles buried her face in Boomers chest and Boomer wrapped his arms around her.

"I want it to stop too.."

"But.."

"But?"

"But I'm still not so sure if I can trust you.."

"What?"

"I know, I know. I know I'm the one who even said that me and the girls should give you a second chance.. but.. I'm not as strong as they are.."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked up at Boomer, her eyes filled with tears. "What I'm saying is.. you guys can just turn things around anytime.. and if I completely trust you.. and you'd do something like that.. then.. I wouldn't know how to handle it.. Blossom and Buttercup are strong enough to suck it up.. but I'm not.."

Boomer brought their heads together, making their foreheads touch. "I promise. Just give me one chance. Just one. And I promise I won't do anything to break your trust."

Bubbles held out her little pinky. Their heads still in the same position. "Promise?"

Boomer tangled his pinky with hers. "Promise."

Bubbles giggled. She pulled away from Boomer and said, "Now let's start on the painting"

"Sure."

Bubbles grabbed a canvas and Boomer got some paint. They started working on their painting, they decided to an abstract painting. The emotions were mixed, describing how they and their siblings feel. Confusion, hatred, anger, forgiveness, happiness.

Madam Rodriguez came just in time. Boomer and Bubbles just finished painting, although it was still a little wet. Madam Rodriguez gasped in amazement. "This is.."

"Is it good?" Bubbles asked.

"We tried our best.." Boomer said.

"This is magnificent! Excellent! Amazing! Outstanding! There are so many emotions scrambled in one painting!" she looked at Boomer and Bubbles and smiled. "May I ask you two something?"

"Yes." Boomer and Bubbles said.

"These emotions here.. are these emotions that you feel now? Towards each other?"

"O-oh. Uh..." Boomer drifted off

"Well.." Bubbles said.

Madam Rodriguez giggled. "Private, I see. That's alright. I wouldn't wanna stick my nose in any of your business. Anyway, you both are free to go, thank you again for coming and creating another painting. I hope it wasn't much of a bother."

"Oh, it's alright Madam."

"Yeah, it's no prob."

"Well, see you tomorrow in class."

"Bye Madam." they both said and walked out the door. They headed to the nearest exit and stood in the doorway.

"Bye, Boomer." Bubbles said.

"Bye, Bubbles." Boomer stepped closer to her and patted her head and brought their foreheads together.

"I won't break your trust, I promise." He let go of her head. Bubbles giggled and waved good bye.

_**Gym with Butch & Buttercup**_

"Hey, Coach!" Buttercup called as she entered the court. She stopped since she noticed a basketball stopped at her feet. She looked up to see where it came from. "Where's Coach?" Buttercup asked

"He's just in his office. He'll come out." Butch said.

"Utonium! Jojo!" Buttercup turned to her right, Butch followed. They saw coach with a set of keys in his hand. "Sorry for the short notice, but I have to run down to the store to buy some basketballs."

"So you're just gonna leave us here?" Buttercup asked.

"Well. Yes. What else am I suppose to do with you two? Look, just stay in the gym. I'll be back around 30 minutes or so." Coach said and exited through the doors.

Buttercup sighed and picked up the basketball. She dribbled it a few times then threw it at the basket, a perfect shot. The ball bounced back and she dribbled it and threw it back at the basket.

She could feel Butch's gaze on her, and was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Butch walked over to a wall and leaned on it.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. She continued dribbling the ball. Butch, on the other hand, was thinking of a way to try to talk Buttercup into giving him another chance. _This will never work. _He thought. _She's just to stubborn as me. It even took me days to agree to this shit. There's no way that she'd want to actually give me a chance. After all, she _is _my counterpart._

"Hey." Buttercup said. No respond. "Hey." She said again.

"HEY." still no respond. She was starting to get pissed. "HEY!" she threw the ball at Butch. Butch caught it just in time before it hit him in the stomach.

"What?"

"I'm calling you!"

"So _now _you wanna talk?"

"Well.."

"Well?"

"Okay, look! Bubble wants me to give you another fucking chance!"

"Will you?"

"I don't want to!"

"Then don't."

"But I.. I.."

"It's simple as that. If you don't want to, then don't. Since when do you take orders from your siblings?"

"..."

"It's fine whether or not you want to give me a chance. Cause even if you do, you'll still act the same." Buttercup started to feel tears coming in her eyes. She quickly fought back. She can not be crying in front of Butch. _I don't know.. _She thought. _I.. I don't know what I should do. I don't wanna give him a chance.. but.. I.. I'm fucking confused.._

"What the hell do you mean?" Buttercup whispered.

"You'll still act like a cold bitch."

"I'm not a cold bitch.."

"Hell yeah you are." Buttercup flew towards Butch and started kicking his leg. Butch, however, didn't feel any pain. "You're scared are you?" Buttercup looked up at Butch with shocked eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"You're scared that I might hurt you, not physically, but emotionally."

"No I'm not! I can handle myself!"

"Then why the fuck won't you give me a chance?"

"Because.."

"Because what? Because of the past? Because we tried to destroy you? That's bullshit! We're sixteen now, Buttercup! Grow up!"

"I.."

"Just admit it. You _are _scared. Scared that, if you get to close to me, you might end up broken."

Buttercup looked up. She finally let the tears pop out her eyes. Butch eyes went wide. He never, _NEVER _Buttercup cry. Especially in front of him.

"FINE! I _AM _SCARED OKAY? I'M SCARED TO TRUST YOU BECAUSE I KNOW I'D END UP GETTING HURT!" She paused for a while, catching her breaths. "My sisters expect me to act tough. But.. they don't know that emotionally.. I'm way more worse than Bubbles.." there was a moment of silence.

Buttercup bowed her head and looked down on her shoes. Her fists, balled up.

"Why can't you guys just leave?" Buttercup punched Butch's chest several times. Tears running down her face. Butch sighed and caught her right hand before it could hit him.

"That's not an easy thing to do." He slowly brought her hand down. His hand still not leaving hers. Buttercup wiped her eyes with her left hand.

"Why?" Butch laced their fingers together. Buttercup looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"It's not easy to leave knowing that we just started to talk."

Buttercup slowly sank down on the floor, kneeling. Even more tears building up. She covered her eyes with her left hand, since Butch didn't let go. Butch silently crouched down. He let go of Buttercups hand and grabbed both of her hands. He slowly placed them down on her lap.

He held Buttercups chin with his thumb and index finger and slowly lifted it up, making Buttercup face him. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision still blurry from the tears.

Butch cupped Buttercups face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Are you tough enough to trust me?" he slowly let go of Buttercups face.

She silently nodded in response.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, trust me." They both smiled. Butch stood up and held out his hand to help Buttercup stand up. She took it and stood up slowly.

_RING RING RING_

"Hello?" Buttercup answered

"Uhh yes, Utonium?"

"Yo coach."

"Sorry to say this really late but you two should go home ahead."

"What? Why?"

"Because.. I'm still on my way to the store but it's really traffic. It's better if you two head home ahead. Although I am asking you to come tomorrow."

"Oh, sure coach no problem." They both hanged up.

"What did coach want?" Butch asked.

"He said we should come by tomorrow and head home early today."

"Oh, okay." they both headed towards the exit doors at the gym. Buttercup was behind Butch as he opened the door. Just then, Butch felt a punch at his back.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't ever tell anyone that I cried in front of you."

Butch raised his left hand and placed his right hand on his chest, "My lips are sealed."

"Good." Buttercup smiled. Butch ruffled her hair and said, "See ya tomorrow."

Buttercup slapped his hand away playfully. "See ya too."

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**well? :))**

**the chapter where a couple gets together is reaaaally near :) I just need a few more reviews. :D**

**anyway, please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**FAST FORWARD! this is set two weeks after their encounter at school. :)**

**and I'm sorry there was a sudden change in POV :|**

**this chapter is just about the girls having a little quality time with the boys :)**

**please review :))**

* * *

><p>Buttercups POV<p>

**_Saturday noon._**

"Gee Dad, it's been a long time since we ordered pizza for lunch." Bubbles said.

Professor chuckled. "Yes, it has." My sisters and I giggled. It's been a while since we had this kind of family bonding. "So, what are your plans today girls?"

"Just gonna head ever to the park." Blossom said. "You know, to relax and even maybe reminisce our past."

"Oh, that's good. You girls need some bonding time."

"What bout' Professor? What you gonna do the whole day?" I asked.

"Well, I'm asked to head to the nuclear plant to study some toxic waste."

"Be careful!" Bubbles said.

The Professor smiled. "Oh I will, Bubbles. Don't you worry."

A few minutes later we all finished our pizza and headed for the park. The Professor told us that he'd be the one to clean up since he's the last one to go out. We arrived at the park and sat somewhere where it was quiet. Not much people are around yet. We all lay down on the grass and started relaxing. I almost drifted off until Bubbles spoke.

"Hey.. um.. girls?" she said.

"Mmm?" Blossom and I said

"Boomer said that we'll hang out today.."

"Then go." I said.

"Yeah, Buttercup and I will just relax here." Blossom said.

"Uhm.. When I say we, I mean _we."_

"What are you talking about?"

"The boys will meet with us, here at the park."

I sighed. "Well. Where are they?"

"Coming."

"Like they left the house?"

"No, I mean, they're _coming._" She said as she pointed behind her with her thumb.

"Hi." We all said.

"Hey." They said. They lay down on the grass with us. Them facing west and us facing east.

"Hey, Buttercup?" Blossom said.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do with Bubbles' old crayons?"

"My old crayons?" Bubbles asked.

"I kept them remember? Cause you forced me."

"I repeat. My old crayons?"

"Yeah, you know the ones you used to color the town."

"What?"

"You don't remember?" Blossom said. Bubbles shrugged. "Remember when the town turned black and white?"

"Yeah, and you went all crazy and started coloring everywhere."

"Ohh that's right." Bubbles said.

"You colored the town?" Boomer asked.

"Mhhmm."

"When did that happen?"

"A few days before you guys were created."

"Oh." Just then we heard footsteps. Everyone ignored it while I kept on listening. "Jeez. Where could those guys be?" Oh shit. Not him. Not now! I quickly flew away and hid on a nearby tree. I climbed it and camouflaged myself with the leaves.

"Where'd Buttercup go?" I heard Butch ask.

"Oh, she'll come out later." Blossom said.

"Why?" Brick asked. Bubbles and Blossom exchanged looks that says they've been through this a lot.

"5" Blossom began

"4" Bubbles continued.

"What?" Boomer said.

"3" Blossom said as she sat up.

"2" Bubbles said and followed Blossom.

"1" they said together and looked up. "Hi, Ace!" they both said. If you're wondering why The Gang Green Gang are still here, it's because the aren't really much of a threat unlike the other villains. They're another bunch of rebellious piece of shit. But they don't really do much. All they do is have little gang wars and stuff. No big deal.

"Oh, hey girls." he said. He looked ahead of them. "Well, well, well, look what we have here."

"Yo." Butch said.

"Sup" Brick said

"Hey." Boomer said.

"It's been a long time, how are yous?"

"Been good." Butch said.

"Now, why are you guys hanging with the Puffs?"

"We're truce now, Ace." Bubbles said.

"Ows. I see." he scanned his eyes around them. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't yous missing a little green Buttercup?" Damn.

Blossom and Bubbles giggled. "Oh she's right th- Ow." Bubbles said. Blossom nudged her in the stomach before she could continue.

"She's running late, Ace. She'll be here in a while." Blossom said.

"Oh that alright. I gotta go now. Imma leave yous alone and go look for the guys. See ya" he said as he turned and waved his hand.

"Bye, Ace!" my sisters said.

"See ya, man." the guys said.

"Oh, and Butch." Ace said. He turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of your little counterpart aight?" he said and walked away.

"Buttercup! You can come out now!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah! He's gone!" Blossom said. I flew out of my hiding place and walked over slowly.

"What was that about?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, where'd you run off to?" Butch asked.

Blossom and Bubbles just giggled. "No where." I said. I looked at my sisters who were still giggling. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"It kinda is, Buttercup." Bubbles said in between giggles.

"Yeah, don't you think you should at least face it like a mature person?" Blossom said, still giggling. I scoffed.

"So why'd you hide?" Butch asked.

"No reason." I said.

"Buttercup." Blossom said.

"What?"

"I think you should at least tell them."

"Why should I?" I said. I brought my legs together and hugged them, placing my chin on top of my knee.

"You trust them don't you?" Bubbles said. I sighed.

"Fine.. I'll tell them." I paused for a while, thinking of a way to say it. "I.. I used to like Ace.." I buried my face, not wanting to look at any of them.

"After that.. Buttercup.." Blossom began.

"No, I'll tell them." I said as I raised my head. "After that incident.. It was hard for me to like any boy.."

"How come?" Butch asked. I looked at him in the eye and said, "Because everytime I do, I always end up getting hurt." I looked at my sisters as I remembered my past. "Also.. I put my sisters in danger because of that. That's why I won't fall for any boy anymore.." I sighed and got up. I started walking down the cement path.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called

"Wait up!" Blossom called. I didn't bother to look back. But a few seconds later, I found my sisters and the guys right beside me. Blossom to my left, and Butch to my right. It was silent for a while. Kids were starting to play around the park. Brick went to Blossoms side to ask her about something, while Boomer went Bubbles just to talk to her. And I'm here, with Butch.

_If only that last thing I said was true.._

NORMAL POV

The girls all thought about the same thing. They didn't want to admit it, or even _believe _it. It was all just happening to fast. They each thought deeply about it, and wondered whether or not what they feel is right or wrong.

Buttercup slightly bowed her head. _2 weeks.. _she thought. She silently sighed to herself, not wanting anyone to hear. Unfortunately, Butch did. He looked at Buttercup with a concerned look. Buttercup noticed and looked up at Butch. He smiled and pinched her cheek playfully. She smiled back and they both gave a sigh of relief.

Bubbles was twirling the end of her hair with her finger. She looked at how she was twirling her hair. She stole a quick look at Boomer, not wanting him to look back. _That's all it took.. _she thought. She didn't want to seem to be the girl who fell for him, not fast at least. Just because he was being nice to her now didn't seem like a good enough reason for her. Little did she know that her sisters feel the same.

Blossom was fiddling with her bangs. Placing them at the side, at the other side or even back to its original position. She sighed and made her pace a little slower, making Brick a little ahead of her. So many thoughts were in her mind. She slowly made her eyes toward Brick. He caught her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. He patted Blossoms head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders playfully. _2 weeks for me to fall for you.._

The girls sighed at the same time. They looked at each other and somehow knew what each were thinking. Blossom gave them the leader look that she always gives when they needed to talk about something. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in agreement. They raised their eyebrows to question if now is the time to talk. Blossom shook her head saying that they would talk later.

"Oh there you are!" A shrill voice came. The girls took a few steps back while covering their ears. The boys did covered their ears as well, but didn't move back.

"Ugh. From all the snobby rich girls from school it had to _her._" Buttercup said. Princess stood in front of the boys wearing the most ridiculously revealing v-neck. Her shirt was tight showing off her so-called 'curves'. She was wearing extremely short shorts and what seemed like strippers shoes. "HhHhHiIiIi BoOoOoySss!" She said with her weird tone.

"Oh.." Blossom said. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"My.." Bubbles said, her hands covering her mouth.

"Gosh.." Buttercup said, giving herself a face palm slap.

"What are yoouu three doing here?" Princess directed the question to the girls. However, the girls couldn't- or might as well don't want to hear their conversation.

"They're with us." Brick said.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Butch said.

"Noooo! Not at all!"

"You better not." Boomer said. Princes scoffed, she pushed her way through the boys and stomped towards the girls.

"What do you want?" Buttercup said.

"Why are _you _guys with them?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Blossom said.

"WEeEeLlLl it's kinda weird since you guys you know, wanted to destroy eachother!"

"Looks like someone's jealous." Bubbles said.

"I am not!"

"Then why come all the way over here to talk to us about them?" Blossom said.

"Ugh you girls are so.. ugh!" Princess said and stormed off. The girls went back to the boys.

"Wow. You know she did develop a little something." Butch said.

"Yeah, just a little." Brick said.

"Waaaaay developed compared to before." Blossoms, Bubbles' and Buttercups jaws dropped.

"Ugh. Typical guys. Sees some curves and go all gitterish." Buttercup said, crossing her arms. Everyone looked at her with a questioned look. "Not like I care!" They all laughed and continued walking. The boys being a little ahead.

Bubbles remembered her past. She cast out all the noise around her and remembered the most precious memories in her mind. Memories before the Professor started having a work that needed extra hours, memories when they still fought crime and had an interesting life, memories they had when spending with the Professor was all they wanted. Memories before they started growing up.

_"You, by the light, is the greatest find." _Bubbles started singing quietly. This is the song that the Professor introduced to the girls when they were still 5. She remembered it all clearly.

_"Girls, come here, I want you to listen to something." The Professor called them. The girls quickly flew to the couch and sat with him. "Listen to this song." He hit the play button, and a lovely tune played. The lyrics started coming out along with the singers beautiful voice._

_"It's a really pretty song, Professor." Bubbles said._

_"Why, thank you Bubbles"_

_"But, Professor, it's a love song, we're too young to listen to understand the full meaning." Blossom said._

_"Yeah. I ain't into those mushy stuff." Buttercup said._

_The Professor chuckled. "Well girls, I think it's about time I should give some advice, I might not be able to give it to you at the right time in the future." The girls nodded and payed attention. _

_"You see girls, when you're finally at your adolescent stage, you might feel a little different. Different in a way that, you won't believe in 'cooties' anymore. And.. I just want you girls to know that if ever you fall in love with a boy, no matter how terrifying it is, I will always be here to help you. And also, don't be afraid to allow yourself to fall. There will always be someone waiting to catch you."_

Bubbles smiled and continued singing, quietly. _"In a world, full of wrong. You're the thing that's right."_

_"Finally made it, through the lonely." _A hand landed on Bubbles shoulder, she turned around and saw Blossom, who joined in. 

_"To the other side." _Buttercup appeared at Bubbles' right and smiled.

_"You said it again, my hearts in motion. Every word feels like a shooting star, I'm on the edge of my emotions. Watching the shadows burning in the dark" _They sang together. Not realizing that their voices went a little louder.

_"And I'm inlove" _Blossom sang._  
><em>

_"And I'm terrified" _Buttercup continued.

They both looked at Bubbles and smiled. _"For the first time and the last time.." _Bubbles started to make her voice lower and lower.

_"In my only life.." _They all sang together, slowly and lowly. They all giggled quietly and smiled.

"We can hear, you know." Butch said with a smirk.

"So?" Buttercup said.

"N-nothing. We're just surprised you can sing." Boomer said.

"Yeah, well, we don't usually do it." Bubbles said.

"Only if we remembered something, a memory to be specific." Blossom said.

"Well what did you remember?" Brick asked.

"It's nothing really." Bubbles said.

"Just something when we were five" Buttercup said.

"Were we created at that time?" Boomer asked.

"More like, you guys 'resurrected'" Blossom answered. "Anyway, we-" Blossoms eyes widened as she came to a realization.

"Whats wrong, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"I understand now why the Professor told us that advice."

"What? Why then?" Buttercup said.

"He already knew who we would fall for."

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**that song familiar? :))**

**so whatcha think? :D**

**i know it's a little fast for the girls to fall for them, but I wanted this to happen already XD and plus there's gonna be a major drama at some point wherein one couple is almost there, but something happens :))**

**please, review :)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A Mitch and Buttercup fight, say what? o:**

**and a little heart-to-heart talk with the girls and the professor :))**

**oh! and a surprise secret? **

**anyway, continuing with the walk in the park :)**

**please, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

"What?" Buttercup said.

"Blossom, what are you talking about?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom shook her head and said, "Ugh. I'll tell you guys later."

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Boomer asked. The girls thought about it. At first they came up with nothing, then something popped into Blossoms head.

"What about you guys?" Blossom said.

"What about us?" Brick asked.

"What's up with your lives?" Buttercup asked.

"Wait, let's get this straight. Since there are three girls, Blossom, Buttercup and I, we want the details first."

"Details?" Butch said.

"She meant gossip, idiot." Buttercup said.

"Oh. I knew that." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

Since none of them could think of any gossip at the moment, they all talked about their past and how life was after the guys left. How it was for the girls, and the boys. A few hours flew by and Blossom soon realized it was late afternoon.

"Oh damn."

"What's wrong, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Isn't it your turn to cook tonight?"

Bubbles gasped. "Shoot."

"We better hurry, the Professor will kill us!" Buttercup said.

"Look guys, we're really sorry we have to get going so suddenly." Blossom said.

"Ehh it's aight." Butch said.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll see you girls at school." Brick said.

"See ya." Boomer said as he waved goodbye.

"See ya!" The girls waved and flew off, leaving streaks of pink, baby blue, and light green behind.

"It's been a while since I've seen those streaks." Brick said.

"Yeah." Boomer and Butch said.

"It feels kinda awkward huh? But at the same time.. kinda cool." Boomer said.

"You mean hanging out with them?"

"Yep."

"Mmmm. So anyway, snagged any of yourselves a babe yet?"

"Dumbass." Brick said.

"What?"

"I repeat, dumbass."

"What the fuck did I say?"

"Duuumb. Aaaaassss."

Boomer shook his head in embarrassment. "Guys, let's just go home." Brick and Butch nodded and they flew home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday evening<em>**

The girls arrived on the foot of their front door. Blossom noticed a white car in the drive way.

"Hey, the Professor's home"Blossom said. Bubbles and Buttercup turned to the drive way and saw the car.

"So.. Are we gonna talk to him?" Bubbles asked. Blossom nodded in response. They walked in and saw the Professor sitting on his usual chair. He looked up from his news paper and greeted the girls.

"Good evening, girls."

"Evening." They said in unison. Bubbles and Buttercup nudged Blossom, signaling her to start.

"Umm.. Professor?" Blossom said.

"Yes, Blossom?"

"May we um.. talk to you?"

"Oh, sure. Come sit." Blossom and Bubbles sat on the couch next to him, while Buttercup sat on the arm of the couch. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" The girls looked at each other, a little nervous.

"We um.. wanna talk to you about the advice you gave us a few years ago." Bubbles said.

Professor sighed. "Alright, what do you want to know, specifically."

"Professor, how did you know who we would fall for?" Blossom asked.

"I knew you'd figure it out. It took long though." Professor chuckled but it died a few seconds later. He sighed. "Remember the day when they RowdyRuff Boys were created?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, when you girls got home you three were complaining about how you couldn't defeat them and that was all you ever talked about for the rest of the day."

"Really?" Bubbles said.

"I haven't noticed before." Buttercup said.

Professor nodded. "Anyway, this kept on going on everytime you girls would fight in the city. And every time you'd come home, you three would complain. And if you'd look at it in another kind of perspective, I'd say that you're constant complaining is nothing more than just simply hiding your infatuation."

"B-but, Professor! We hated their guts before!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Yes, that's true. And what about now?" The girl's eyes widened. Shocked at the realization. "You see girls, I knew this would come, that you would become teenagers and start.. uh.. how do I say this.. having hormones.. And I knew that the boys would go through it as well. Everyone knew it, The Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, etc."

"Woah." Buttercup said.

Professor chuckled. "Do you remember that time when Bubbles had to dress up as Boomer?" The girls looked up and tried to remember. Blossom and Buttercup laughed and nodded, while Bubbles did a gagging action and nodded.

"That was the first time I ever saw you girls so serious about defeating an enemy. That was when my suspicions were confirmed. That one day, your fighting from back then would lead to something."

"What is that 'something', Dad?" Bubbles asked.

Professor smiled at them. "Oh, you'll see soon enough." He got up and headed towards the kitchen. "And, by the way girls, please, do be careful." He said and went inside. The girls sighed.

"So that's how he knew." Bubbles said.

"Told you so." Blossom said. "Come on, let's go to my room." Blossom motioned for the stairs.

"Wait! I need to make dinner!" Bubbles said.

"Girls? We're having pizza tonight! I'll call you later when it's here!" The Professor said.

"Problem solved." Buttercup said. They headed towards Blossoms room. Blossom shut the door behind her and fell on her bed. Bubbles sat in the pink bean bag while Buttercup beside Blossom.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Bubbles asked.

"About the guys?" Blossom said. Bubbles nodded.

"I know what I'm gonna do. Nothing." Buttercup said.

"What?" Her sisters said.

"I didn't fall for Butch."

"But back in the park? I thought you thought.." Bubbles began

"I know what I thought. But don't you think it's a little weird? It's only been two weeks and I've already 'fallen' for him? The hell? No way."

"But you did fall for him." Blossom said.

Buttercup sighed. "Yeah, okay fine. But that's merely a slight crush. Now, I'm bringing myself back up."

"Buttercup.."

"Look, you guys can fall for them all you want but me? Nah. I don't wanna do anything related to this kind of shit. Not a_gain."_

"So what _are _you gonna do?" Bubbles asked.

"Simple. Live my life. Keep my distance from him. And not to get to comfy, if you know what I mean."

"But Buttercup-" Buttercup raised her hand to silence her.

"Sorry, Bubbles. We- well, I don't know about Blossom, but _I _certainly can't live in the little fantasy world you dream of. I already did one thing for you. And that's being a truce with Butch, but I'm sorry, I can't do the other thing." She started towards the door. She got hold of the door knob, when her red head sister stopped her.

"Where are you going? Can't you at least put some thought into this?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup sighed once more. "I already have."

"And?"

"I'm not willing to fall, knowing no one will catch me." And with that, she shut the door behind her. Blossom and Bubbles sighed. Bubbles got up from the bean bag and sat beside Blossom on the bed.

"So, what are you gonna do, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Same with Buttercup."

"Wh-what?"

"Keep my distance, don't get to comfy. Simple. Just as Buttercup said."

"But.. but I thought-"

"I do, okay? I'm not like Buttercup, I won't deny it just like that.. but.. Buttercup is right. I wouldn't wanna fall for someone who, in the end, won't catch me at all. They're the RowdyRuff Boys. Unexpected things could happen with the snap of a finger. So, I'll just prepare myself for the worse."

"But.." Bubbles began. "I don't understand.. you should take the risk right? No matter what the consequences are? Isn't that what life is about?" She looked up at her sister, eyes filled with emotion.

Blossom smiled. "You're a sweet person, Bubbles." She patted Bubbles' head. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you and Buttercup."

"Blossom.."

"I'll go help the Professor order pizza okay? I'll call you and Buttercup once it has arrived."

"O..Okay.."

Blossom stood up and smiled one last time at her sister and said, "Be careful, okay? I mean, it's your choice to fall for him, not mine."

Blossom headed out the door, leaving her little sister stunned.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, what the hell are you pissed about?" Butch said as he plopped down on the black leather couch.<p>

Brick scoffed. He went in the kitchen and got a can of root beer from the fridge. "You know, the girls don't know about it." he said.

"About what?" Boomer asked. He sat beside Butch on the couch.

Butch slapped the back of Boomer's head. "Stupid."

"What the hell?"

Brick shook his head. "I meant about _it._"

"That it?"

"Yes, that it."

"Oh. Well are we planning on telling them?"

"Hell no! We finally got their trust."

"Well, why _do _we do it?"

Bricks eyes widened. "I have my own reasons.." he said. "I'm gonna be in my room." Brick headed towards his room and locked the door.

Boomer sighed and turned to Butch. "Why do you do it?"

"Cause. Girls are hot."

"Ass." Boomer got up and headed to his room as well.

"What? What did I say this time?" Butch said. But no one responded. He sighed. _I do it to forget about her.. _Butch bowed his head, his hands together. "I'm sorry.." _  
><em>

Brick lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. One certain scene was playing over and over in his head. He just couldn't figure out what the Mayor meant. _Pressure point?_ he thought._What does he mean by 'pressure point?'. Ugh! This old man seriously knows how to leave someone hanging. _Brick pondered on and on. _Pressure point.. _But still couldn't figure it out.

"Argh." he said silently. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. _Help me out here Bloss.._

Boomer sat on his desk, staring at a certain picture. He thought about the moment he received it, and the person who gave it to him.

_"Oh! Here, I'll give this to you." Bubbles said._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's a picture."_

_"Oh, uhh.. thanks." He examined the picture. It was two lightning bolts that collided with each other. On the right side, it was a light blue bolt. On the left was dark blue bolt. And when the two bolts met at the middle, it formed into a beautiful abstract painting._

_Bubbles giggled. "You don't understand, do you?"_

_"No, not really."_

_"Well, for me, this picture means that in this world, there scary or uh.. not so pleasant things, but when they collide, they become into something beautiful."_

_Boomer smiled. "You really love art, huh?"_

_Bubbles smiled back. "I guess you could say that."  
><em>

Boomer sighed and buried his face in his arms. _Hope your smile would be the same.._

_TUD-TUD._

Boomer bolted his head and sat upright.

_TUD-TUD._

"Shit.." Boomer placed his hand on his chest.

_TUD-TUD._

"Aaaawwww man!" He gripped his shirt tight and closed his eyes. _No way!_

* * *

><p>(AN: another fast forward scene :D sorry if I keep on making fast forwards. =| )

_**Monday afternoon (dismissal)**_

Buttercup was at her locker, putting some books back and getting other books for her homework. Blossom and Bubbles wasn't there yet since Blossom went to the library to look a for a book, and Bubbles.. well.. just wasn't there yet. Buttercup saw from the corner of her eye, Mitch, walking towards her.

"Hey, Mitch." She said as she closed her locker.

"Hey.." Buttercup noticed Mitch's face. His expression seemed troubled.

"You alright?"

Mitch looked at Buttercup and said, "I think you should stay away from the Ruffs. Especially Butch."

"What?"

"Buttercup, they're dangerous."

"Well duh! They use to be villains."

"No, I mean.. ugh. Look, just keep your distance from them, alright?"

"I was planning to, anyway._"_

"Good. But for the best, just don't talk to them."

"What the hell, Mitch? You can't just tell me what to do!"

"It's for your own good!-"

"Look, me and Butch aren't even together! So there's no need to worry right? Plus, I trust him."

"But why would you give _him _a chance and not _me?_"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"2 years ago. Or did you forget?"

"Ugh. Mitch, that's totally different from th-"

"But it still includes trust. Buttercup!"

"Why are you even bringing this up?"

"Because it's unfair!"

Buttercup noticed that their conversation grew a little louder, and some students passing by gave them a sideways glance. She sighed. "Why is it unfair?"

"I've known you all my life but you didn't give a chance, and then suddenly a blast from the past comes along and you gave him a chance to let you trust him."

"Mitch, I-"

"Don't give me a bullshit reason that you don't see me that way."

"I'm sorry, Mitch. But that _is _my reason."

"Damn it, Buttercup!" Mitch said. He punched the locker beside him, some pieces destroyed.

"Grow up, Mitch." Mitch's eyes widened. He growled and looked at Buttercup, fire in his eyes.

"Just be careful." he said then walked away. Buttercup sighed and leaned on her locker. _Don't mention that part.. I'm trying to forget.._ She thought.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called. Buttercup looked up and saw her sister skipping towards her. "Hey, what happened? I passed by Mitch and he didn't seem to be in a good mood.."

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"Oh.. okay.. Um.. have people been telling you to stay away from the RowdyRuffs?"

"Well, only Mitch. Why?"

"Cause Cammie told me the same thing."

"Umm.. Bubbles? Buttercup?" Bubbles and Buttercup turned their heads to the direction where the voice came form. It was Robin, who looked a little concerned.

"What's up, Rob?" Buttercup said.

"Guys.. I think you should be careful with the Ruffs.."

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other with a concerned look. "How come?" Bubbles asked.

"Well.. uh.. um.. here.. I'll just show you.." Robin pulled out her phone and showed them the picture. Buttercup grabbed the phone and brought to her and Bubbles. Their eyes both widened. Buttercup's jaw dropped while Bubbles covered her mouth with her hands.

"What the.." Buttercup said.

"This can't.." Bubbles said.

The picture was the three RowdyRuff Boys in a club, making out with random girls, getting drunk, and undressing themselves.

Robin took her phone and placed it in her pocket. "I'm sorry guys, I know I'm the one who keeps on telling you to get to know them but.."

"It's not your fault." Bubbles said.

"But why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I was suppose to tell you last Saturday, but I was out of town for the whole weekend and the place where i was didn't have good reception."

"Oh.. But.. How'd you know?" Bubbles asked.

"Cammie's cousin went to the club where the guys were and she recognized them, took a picture and sent it to Cammie."

"Ohh.."

Robin grabbed their necks and hugged them. "Please.. Be careful guys.." She pulled away and gave them one last look. "See you." She waved goodbye then walked away.

"I can't.. believe it.." Bubbles said.

"I can." Buttercup said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing. We're not their girlfriends, Bubbles. We can't really do anything now can we?"

"I guess.. But why didn't they tell?"

"Why _should _tell us? If they told us, they could be possibly be dead by now." Just then, they both heard footsteps. They saw Blossom walking, head bowed, towards their locker.

"Blossom! The Row-"

"I know." Blossom held her phone, and showed the picture.

"How.."

"Allison sent me"

"Oh.."

Buttercup sighed. "Well, now that you know. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know.." Blossom said. She leaned on the locker and bowed her head. She thought and thought. Wondering how this happened. Just then something came up. Blossom raised her head and smirked out of no where.

"Umm.. Blossom..?" Bubbles said. She waved her hand in front of Blossom's face, trying to get her back to earth.

"Wait a second.. I know that smirk.. It's the I-have-a-brilliant-plan smirk."

A few seconds of snapping their fingers and waving their hands, Blossom finally came back.

"Girls, I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>what'cha think? :D<strong>

**umm.. about the pair getting together.. i think i have to push it a little bit later =| **

**gomen! **

**please, review :D  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**PLAN TIME! :D**

**i'm not gonna like, make a character say it. you'll have to figure it out yourselves :)**

**hihihi :))**

**please, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday night<strong>_

NORMAL POV

Three girls were standing right in front of the club. Each nervous about getting girl on the left, had straight black hair, with a purple streak, that stopped halfway through her back with side bangs to the left. She had dark black eyes. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress that stops above her knee, a white belt that goes around the stomach, and white stiletto heels. The girl in the middle, had wavy chestnut-brown hair that stopped on her shoulders with side bangs to the right. She had a beautiful shade of brown eyes. She wore a stripped black and white quarter sleeve shirt, a white skirt that stops above her knee, and long black gladiators. Finally, the girl on right, had long wavy golden-blonde hair with straight cut bangs. She had dark brown eyes. She wore a white off-shoulder shirt with a black inner, black shorts and black high cut converse.

The girls each took a deep breath and entered the club. As they entered, music started to play. Specifically, the song 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears started to play. They sat down on the bar stools and turned their seats, making them face the dance floor and everything else.

"Alright, you know what to do." said the chestnut haired. The other girls nodded. They scanned the room until they saw who they were looking for.

The chestnut haired finally spotted the person who she was looking for. They lyrics were about to kicked in, making the mood more exciting. Soon enough the black haired and the golden-blonde spotted theirs as well.

**_Superstar, where you from? How's it going?_**  
><strong><em>I know you got a clue what you're doing<em>**

The chestnut haired smirked. _What a dumbass. _She thought. Brick was sucking on any random he saw.

**_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_**  
><strong><em>But I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>**

Brick started to unbutton his shirt, showing off his six-pack to the girls. This made the chestnut haired make an ugly face.

**_Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up_**  
><strong><em>Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up<em>**

The black haired girl kept her eyes firm on Boomer. Observing his moves and making a face along the way. Boomer was sitting down on a fuchsia leather couch with his arms around two girls. He kept twirling their hair and laughing, causing the girl to giggle.

**_Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em_**  
><strong><em>I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>**

_He's obviously drunk.. _she thought. She giggled silently. Watching Boomer make stupid moves, but surprisingly, the girls _'loved' _it.

**_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_**  
><strong><em>Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby<em>**

Butch was making out with about 5-7 girls. 3 sec/girl. Going from one to another. _I can't believe this guy. _The golden-blonde thought.

**_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_**  
><strong><em>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer<em>**  
><strong><em>(Womanizer)<em>**

Butch was now basically humping the girl, (but with clothes on). The golden-blonde just sighed and shrugged it off.

**_Boy don't try to front_**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**  
><strong><em>Boy don't try to front<em>**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**

**_(You!)_**  
><strong><em>You got me goin'<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>You're oh so charmin'<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>But I can't do it<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>You womanizer<em>**

**_Boy don't try to front_**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**  
><strong><em>Boy don't try to front<em>**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**

**_(You!)_**  
><strong><em>You say I'm crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>I got your crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>You're nothing but a<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Womanizer<em>**

The boys then went away from what they were doing and met up with each other. All of them were laughing and giving high-fives. Brick pointed to one girl and Boomer and Butch turned their heads. "Watch and learn." Butch said. He went over to the girl, whispered something in her ear, and went to a far off corner, but still in sight of the golden-blonde. He looked back at his brothers and mouthed. "Learn from the master."

Brick and Boomer laughed. Boomer caught site of a girl standing near to Brick and pushed him, making him off balance. As Brick was about to fall he quickly turned his heel around, making him face the other way. And as he regained his balance, he came face-to-face with the hot girl. She smiled and motioned her head towards the couch. Brick looked back and mouthed. "Thank you!".

**_Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion_**  
><strong><em>Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion<em>**

Boomer made his way towards one girl, the black haired still keeping an eye on him. She laughed at his attempt to give of what seemed like his phone number to the girl.

**_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy_**  
><strong><em>Who you are, that's just who you are, baby<em>**

But as a result, the girl threw the number aside and slapped Boomer in the face. He grinned and shrugged it off, heading towards another direction, where their are other girls.

**_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker_**  
><strong><em>To think that I would be a victim not another<em>**

Butch finally appeared after his 1 minute make-out session. He had a stupid looked on his face which made the golden-blonde raise an eyebrow.

**_Say it, play it how you want it_**  
><strong><em>But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby<em>**

He headed over towards another girl and started another one. The golden-blonde shook her head and sighed.

**_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_**  
><strong><em>Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby<em>**

Brick was dirty dancing with two girls. Making it seem like a three-some. The chestnut brown just made a face and shook her head.

**_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_**  
><strong><em>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer<em>**  
><strong><em>(Womanizer)<em>**

The chestnut continued to make a weird face. It practically stayed that way until she noticed that Brick stopped.

**_Boy don't try to front_**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**  
><strong><em>Boy don't try to front<em>**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**

**_(You!)_**  
><strong><em>You got me goin'<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>You're oh so charmin'<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>But I can't do it<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>You womanizer<em>**

**_Boy don't try to front_**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**  
><strong><em>Boy don't try to front<em>**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**

**_(You!)_**  
><strong><em>You say I'm crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>I got your crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>You're nothing but a<em>**  
><strong><em>(You!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Womanizer<em>**

Things got a little crazy. The boys were now _exchanging _girls. And every three girls is a different set. The chestnut, the black haired and the golden blonde, looked at each other with the same weird expression. They looked back at the boys and gave themselves a face palm slap simultaneously.

_**Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah**_  
><em><strong>(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl<strong>_

The boys soon gathered around the edge of the bar table. The girls looked at their direction and the boys quickly caught them. They each gave an awkward wave and walked towards them. The three girls looked at each other and smirked.

Brick went for the middle, Boomer for the left, and Butch for the right. They all trapped them at the same time by leaning their hands against the table. The chestnut looked at the golden-blonde and nodded. The golden-blonde nodded too, in response. Then she turned to the black haired. They did the same thing.

**_But I can't, 'cause we don't.._**

**_you!_**

On cue, they each kicked the boys at the part where it hurts the most. They quickly closed their legs and covered their.. injury, leaving an opening for the girls to escape.

"Hard to get, huh?" Butch said. "We'll see where that leads you." He said as he chased the golden-blonde. Brick and Boomer did the same.

**_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_**  
><strong><em>Oh, womanizer, oh, you?re a womanizer baby<em>**  
><strong><em>You, you-you are, you, you-you are<em>**  
><strong><em>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer<em>**  
><strong><em>(Womanizer)<em>**

Butch caught the golden-blonde and cornered her. He leaned down, making his breath touch her neck. The golden-blonde felt a trickle down her neck. She snaked her arm around his neck and placed her hand on his hair. Butch chuckled but quickly died since, unexpectedly, the golden-blonde pulled his hair, with strength.

"Ow. Damn it that hurt!" Butch placed his hands on his head, rubbing the part of the pain. And thus, making another escape for the golden-blonde.

"You're not getting away that easily." he said and chased after her once more.

**_Boy don't try to front_**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**  
><strong><em>Boy don't try to front<em>**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**

**_(You!)  
>You got me goin'<br>(You!)  
>You're oh so charmin'<br>(You!)  
>But I can't do it<br>(You!)  
>You womanizer<br>_**

The chestnut brown stopped in her tracks and turned around. She gave a sigh of relief, seeing that Brick is no where in her **sight. **"Got cha." Brick said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The chestnut brown gasped but smirked. Brick slowly placed his chin on her head, but as his chin touched her hair, she jumped hard, hurting Brick's chin as a result.

"What the-" Brick said as he rubbed his chin. He noticed that the chestnut brown has run away and smirked. "Always trying hard." He said. Then he went back into the crowd to find her.

_**Boy don't try to front**_  
><em><strong>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy don't try to front<strong>_  
><em><strong>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<strong>_

"Hey there." Boomer said. He wrapped an arm around the black haired girl. But as soon as she felt his touch, she grabbed his arm and threw him over. Boomer rubbed his head and said, "Damn it." The black haired waved goodbye and quickly went into the crowd. "Oh no you're not." Boomer said as he followed after her.

**_(You!)  
>You say I'm crazy<br>(You!)  
>I got your crazy<br>(You!)  
>You're nothing but a<br>(You!)  
>Womanizer<em>**

**_Boy don't try to front_**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**  
><strong><em>Boy don't try to front<em>**  
><strong><em>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<em>**

The three girls continued running around the club. At some point, they stopped running, catching their breaths and scanning the room for each other. And with the turn of a head, they all saw each other. They all nodded and pointed in each others direction with wide eyes. As each of them turned around they saw the boys chasing after them. They continued running, but this time, to a certain direction.

The chestnut brown poked her eyes, and out came her beautiful brown eyes and revealed a soft shade of pink. She grabbed her hair and pulled it off, revealing a long gorgeous flow of auburn hair and neat straight cut bangs. As she turned around she saw that Brick was no longer behind her, but he was trying to catch her from up front. She smirked as she realized that he was heading right towards the spot she had planned.

The black haired girl saw how the 'chestnut brown' started to pull off her 'body parts' so she did the same. She quickly poked her eyes, revealing baby blue ones. She giggled and placed them in her pocket. Then, she pulled off her hair, revealing long, smooth, silky, blonde hair that stops halfway through her back and side bangs to the right with some hair to the left. She too saw that Boomer was following Brick and giggled.

The golden-blonde, unfortunately, wasn't able to find her two companions as she was running. So, out of impatience, she poked her eyes and pulled her hair. Her eyes were know a beautiful shade of light green, and her black hair flowed halfway through her shoulders. "Damn it. Where could they be! I can't see them!" she said. She turned around and smirked triumphantly since there was no sight of the green menace. Although, that smirk quickly faded away as she turned her head to the front. But at least she could see the other girls _now. _

**_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_**  
><strong><em>Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer<em>**..

The girls were nearing in on their meeting point. Smirking, they saw the boys also nearing in on the point.

_**baby!**_

And on cue, they jumped on the point and looked up, smirking. The boys, who were in shock, widened their eyes and dropped their jaw. (A/N: when they jumped it was together with the word 'baby' :D)

"Blossom?"

"Oh.. hi Bubbles..?"

"Yo..! Buttercup.. eheh heh heh."

Blossom had one hand on her hip, Bubbles innocently placed her hands behind her, and Buttercup folded her arms.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Bubbles said.

"You guys are so.." Buttercup began. She looked at Blossom who would gladly finish her sentence.

"Busted."

* * *

><p><strong>yaaaay! plan worked! :)<strong>

**hihihi what'cha think? :D**

**oh and next chapter is where the couple gets together but something happens o:**

**please, review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**yo! I haven't updated as quickly as I should, I know, but I've got some good excuses!**

**first: I went on a one week trip.  
><strong>

**second: classes are starting next wednesday **. **:(((((((((((**

**at least i'm updating now! :D**

**please, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

"I'm a little disappointed." Blossom sighed and leaned against her locker.

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

"Is it cause of what happened?" Buttercup asked.

"No. It's just that.. things haven't really gotten interesting or fun as I thought it'd be."

"Well, last night was fun." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course she's right. The look on the boys' face was priceless!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah! Man! They got owned!" Buttercup said as she laughed.

"Shush!" Blossom warned.

"Huh?"

"Hey.." Buttercup turned around and saw Butch, Brick and Boomer. Heads down, and rubbing their necks sheepishly.

"We just wanted to.. uh.." Boomer began.

"Explain.. what happened last night.." Brick continued. It was silent for a moment, but then it was suddenly filled with the sound of laughter.

"Wha?" Butch said.

"You guys are so serious!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah loosen up a little." Blossom added, giggling.

"But.. we-"

"We're not mad, Boomer." Bubbles said. She gave a small smile and giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked.

"We just wanted to have a little fun, do you guys know how boring it got here in Townsville? What happened last night was just for fun!" Buttercup answered.

Blossom giggled. "We're sorry if we made you guys worry so much."

"No big."

"So when did you find out?" Butch asked.

"Last Monday." Buttercup answered.

"Monday.."

Blossom turned and saw Bubbles, pondering over something. "What's wrong Bubbles?"

"Monday.. Monday.."

"Bubbles?"

"Hey!" Everyone's eyes widened. You didn't tell me why Mitch was so upset last Monday!" She pointed at Buttercup.

"Oh, wow. Will you look at the time. I better get going! I mean, I don't wanna miss my fave show!" Buttercup started walking off quickly pass Bubbles, and Blossom. She was almost relieved until someone grabbed her by the collar.

"Not. So. Fast." Blossom said. "You're never in a hurry to get home on a Friday. Plus, your fave show doesn't start till 9 pm."

"Yeah! What's up?" Bubbles said.

Buttercup sighed in defeat. "We had a little fight 'kay?"

"About?"

Well, it didn't start as a fight. We were just talking and he suddenly got to the topic about what happened two years ago."

"What? Two years ago?"

Bubbles giggled. She placed her hand on Blossom's shoulder. "Blossom, Blossom, Blossom. You forgot _already?_" She stepped in between them and the guys.

"It was a warm summer night. Midnight, actually. My sisters and I were watching a horror movie in the living room."

"Here we go again." Buttercup said as she did a face palm slap.

"When the movie finally ended," Bubbles continued, ignoring Buttercup. "The door bell rang and Buttercup rushed to the door. When she opened it, she saw her best friend, Mitch."

"Uhh.." Blossom began.

"There he stood, with a box of Buttercup's favorite chocolate in his hand and a bunch of Buttercup's favorite flowers in the other."

"Bubbles.."

"And then, he asked if he could she could bring both of them up at the rooftop for some privacy. But what they didn't know, is that they landed on a glass floor."

"Go on." Brick said, intentionally pissing Blossom and Buttercup off.

"What they also didn't know is, Blossom and I can hear every single word that came from their mouth. And Mitch asked if they could dance, like ballroom dance."

"Then?" Boomer asked.

"Then she admitted that she didn't know how, so he told her that he'll teach her and she agreed. So they danced and danced. They even floated up in the air. It was so romantic, but our sister here was too oblivious to the fact that Mitch was trying to-"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I think they've heard enough!" Buttercup interrupted. She stood in front of Bubbles, waving her hands in the air.

"Not now, B. I'm trying to listen." Butch said as he pushed her face aside. "So what happened next?"

"Well. They continued dancing and floating in the air. It was so nice.." Bubbles, who didn't notice, was floating in the air. She was spinning in such a way you'd see in dances. Then she floated higher and higher, her head almost hitting her head to the ceiling.

"Uhh.. Bubbles.." Boomer said. Bubbles, however, ignored him as well.

"And after dancing about who knows how long, they floated back down," Bubbles floated down too, as if imitating what happened. "Then he asked one question. That very question you boys would ask when you _love-"_

"_Like!" _Buttercup corrected._  
><em>

"Like a girl. 'Would you be my girl?' Sadly, she didn't see him as more than a friend. And had to refuse him. The End!"

"Alright. Now that your little story telling is over, why don't you come on down." Buttercup said as she pulled Bubbles' leg and dragged her.

"Anyway, when are you gonna apologize?"

"She should do it now." Blossom said.

"Why? What's the rush?"

"He's coming this way. With Robin." The Ruffs and Puffs turned their heads to the direction Blossom pointed. They saw Mitch and Robin coming their way.

"Hey." Bubbles and Blossom said.

"Hey.. Mitch. Look, dude I'm really sorry about what happened Monday.." Buttercup said.

"Naw. It's no big deal. I shouldn't have brought that topic up anyway."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Robin said as she giggled. Mitch looked at her and gave her a smile. Robin then turned her attention to the girls.

"I see everything's fine with you guys." Robin said.

"Yeah, we were never mad anyway." Bubbles said.

"We just wanted to you know, make things interesting." Blossom added.

"Oh, I see. Things _are _pretty boring here." The girls turned their heads and gave a look to the boys that said 'told you so'.

"Anyway," The girls snapped their heads back to Robin and Mitch's direction. "Mitch and I are gonna go out for ice cream. See you, girls tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, obviously, we have a lot of talking to do now do we?" Robin giggled and smiled at them. "I'll come by your house after lunch 'kay?"

Mitch placed his arm around Robin, and Robin placed her arms around his waist. "Well, bye Puffs, bye Ruffs." Robin said as she stuck her tongue out. and waved goodbye.

"See ya." Mitch said and waved goodbye.

"So they finally went public huh?" Buttercup said. She looked to her right and saw her sisters, jaws dropped and wide open. She looked to her left and saw the same reaction for the guys.

"Oooookay, you people are weird." Buttercup said.

"What. Was. That." Bubbles said.

"What was what?"

"_That._" Blossom said. She pointed to the direction where Robin and Mitch walked.

"Oh, you didn't know? They're dating."

"Say what?" Blossom and Bubbles said.

"Yep. 3 weeks."

"Wow." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Robin's right. We _do _have a lot of things to talk about." Blossom said.

They looked at the guys and saw that their faces are still in the same reaction.

"Are there faces stuck?" Bubbles said.

"Oh, I'll fix that." Buttercup said. She walked over to where Butch was standing and waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. She sighed and slapped his face.

"Yo what the hell was that for?" He said as he rubbed his cheek.

"To not get your face stuck. Now get your brothers back to earth or Blossom and Bubbles would have to do the same thing."

He looked over at them and said, "Be my guest."

Blossom and Bubbles smirked and went over. They did the same thing as Buttercup did and the boys were back.

"What the?" Brick said, rubbing his cheek,

"That freaking hurt." Boomer said

"Yeah, well. That was the only way to bring you back." Blossom said.

"Anyway, are we just gonna stay here or go out for Chinese?" Bubbles said.

"We're definitely outta here." Buttercup said. Blossom turned to the guys and asked, "You guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure." Brick said.

* * *

><p><strong>short. yeah. i know. <strong>

**sooooo sorry that it's short :( but i promise to make it a little longer in the next chapter :D**

**please, review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**yo! another chapter! :)**

**I don't really have much to say, except for the fact that this chapter is where a couple gets some drama! hahaha**

**please, review :)**

* * *

><p>Bubbles POV<p>

"Lunch is ready!" I called from the kitchen. Blossom, Buttercup and Dad came in about two minutes later.

"What's for lunch?" Buttercup asked.

"Just lasagna." I said.

"Smells good, Bubbles." Dad said.

"Thanks, Dad."

"It tastes good too." Blossom said as she sat down, fork in her mouth.

I giggled. "Thanks, Bloss."

We sat down and ate. We talked about stuff while waiting for Robin. A few minutes before Robin came, Dad already left for work.

"So, you girls ready to go?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab my cellphone upstairs." Buttercup said. And in a flash she went upstairs and came back down.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

Robin asked if we could fly going to the mall. We agreed and Blossom and Buttercup held her arms. We arrived 5 minutes later and decided to head to a coffee shop. I ordered an iced blend, Buttercup ordered a vanilla latte, while Blossom and Robin ordered some pastries.

"Okay, first things first, what did you girls do?" Robin ask.

"Well, we just disguised ourselves to get the guys to chase us, and then later we took off our wigs and contacts." Blossom said.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Darn, I was hoping for something else."

"Too bad, Rob." Buttercup said, sticking her tongue out.

"Anyway," I began. "What's the deal with you and Mitch?" I saw Robin blush a little shade of pink.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"No need to hide anymore, Rob. They know." Buttercup said.

"Know about what?" Okay, she is so not good when it comes to playing dumb.

"C'mon, Mitch told me you guys are dating. It's been 3 weeks."

Robin sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. We're dating."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, he asked me if we could study together in the library, then it became a daily thing. But then instead of the library, he takes me to like, the mall to 'study'. And then finally, he asked me out."

"Wow. And you didn't realize that you went on 'study dates'?"

"Nope."

"Amazing." Blossom said.

"So, how are you guys gonna deal with them?"

"With who?"

"You know, the Ruffs."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look, I know that each of you likes your counterpart."

"Wh-what? No-no way!" I said.

"Bubbles, all of our friends know."

"I don't like Butch." Buttercup said.

"What?" Robin said.

"I don't like him. Yeah, I admit that I _did _but I don't anymore. You see, I'm not gonna fall that easily, not like what happened before."

"But Buttercup, don't you think you should atleast try?"

"Been there done that."

Robin sighed. "Oh, well." She turned to me and Blossom. "What about you guys?"

"I'm just gonna keep my distance." Blossom said.

"What about you, Bubbles?"

"I don't know.."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I don't if I should like him.. Blossom and Buttercup looks like they're doing alright but me? I don't know.."

"Well.. Tell you what. Whatever happens, happens. Alright?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. Alright, I will take my chances. And if anything happens, I won't regret it. I'll just hope that something turns out good in the end.

We sat there for an hour and a half talking other random stuff. After, we decided to do a little shopping, well, except for Buttercup, she decided to head home early. So it was just Me, Robin and Blossom.

I didn't buy much though. Not a lot to buy at this time. Blossom and I decided to walk home, Robin had a date with Mitch so she stayed behind. I talked to Blossom about Boomer. I told her that I decided to take a chance. "That's good." She said. I also asked her about Brick. She said that she's gonna stcik with what she said. That she'd keep her distance, and that she should know where they stand in their relationship.

Obviously, friends. But what I wonder the most is Buttercup. Has she really gotten over Butch? It looks like it but something tells me that she wishes Butch would understand her feelings. I told Blossom that we should have another talk about it. She agreed.

We arrived home and Blossom and I went to our separate rooms to put the stuff we bought. I saw Blossom emerge from her room and we headed over to Buttercups room. I was about to open the door knob when Blossom said, "Wait." I raised an eyebrow, asking why.

"You can't hear? She's crying."

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 hours earlier.<em>**

Buttercups POV

I decided to head on home ahead. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against shopping, it's just that I think I'd find way more better things to do today instead of shopping. So I thought, _Why hurry? I should take my time. _So I decided to walk.

I passed by a parking lot near the park and saw a green car. I walked over and saw someone sleeping in it, windows down.

I smiled. "You know if you don't close your mouth, flies would go in."

Butch jumped and hit his head. I laughed. "Whoa, since when did you get here?"

"Just now. Why are you sleeping in your car?"

"Well, I was waiting for Brick and Boomer to finish playing basketball with the guys."

"And where are they?"

"Still playing."

"How long have they been playing?"

"5 hours."

I widened my eyes. Butch laughed. "Yeah, I know. Move aside. I'm gonna get out."

I moved away from the door and Butch got out.

"So, what are doing around here?"

"I came from the mall, My sisters and I talked with Robin. Then they decided to go shopping, I decided to pass."

"Oh, okay. What did you guys talk about?" He asked as he leaned on the car.

"Just about what we did to you guys" I said as I leaned as well. "And her and Mitch, and about you gu-" I covered my mouth. Shit. I said to much.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um.. can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why _do _you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know.."

"Oh. That." He looked down. "Promise you won't get mad." I nodded. "Okay.." He paused for a while. "Well.. I do that cause.."

"Cause?"

"I do that to forget that I like you."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"I knew you would never like me, I mean, you even didn't want to trust me at first. That's when I knew I had no chance, so that's why I decided to get some other girls on my mind. But.. It doesn't work. I stopped doing it right after you guys caught us. We.. we do that every night but after you busted me, I stopped." He looked over at me, and I just stared.

"Damn, sorry. I said to much." He started to go back in his car when I grabbed his hand.

"Wait, don't go."

"Why?"

"I.. I like you too.."

He widened his eyes. "What? Really?"

"Yeah.." I said quietly. He hugged me and didn't let go. We heard whistles coming from the back, and saw Brick, Boomer and some other guys. They looked all sweaty.

We pulled away. "What do you want?" Butch growled.

"We wanted to ask you something, come here for a sec." Brick said.

Butch looked over at me and smiled. "I'll be back." Then he went over to where Brick and the other guys were.

I love this day. This is the best day ever. Nothing can ruin my mood now. When I get home, I'm gonna tell Bubbles and Blossom all about what happened. I just couldn't believe it. Butch likes me. That made me the most happiest girl ever.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

What the?

_1 NEW MESSAGE._

I wonder whose it from.. It can't hurt to look, can it? I grabbed Butch's phone from the seat. (A/N: remember, the windows are still down :)) I opened the message. And right then and there, my smile turned upside down.

_heeeeeey. i had so much fun last night, you were really good in bed. let's meet up some other time okay?_

Bastard. Fucking lying bastard. And what's worse is the fact the girl he texted wasn't any one of those sluts that he played with at the club, no, the name says _Armi babe. _He lied.

"Hey, what you looking at?" I looked up and saw Butch standing in front of me. I threw his phone at him, unfortunately, he caught it. He read the message and looked at me. "It isn't what you think-"

"And what is it then?" I asked. Anger rising in my voice.

"Look this girl-"

"Is your girlfriend."

"What? No! She isn't."

"Then who is she?"

"I .. don't know.."

"Bullshit, Butch!" I walked away from his car, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "What?"

"Let me explain-"

"Then go, I'm listening."

"I don't know who this girl is or why her number is in my phone. Someone must've placed it there. I swear, I don't know."

Maybe I _am _going a little over board. It could've been a prank yeah, that's it. It could've be-

"Butch!" A shrill voice said.

I turned around and saw a girl coming towards us. "So, you ready?" She said as she looped her arm around his.

"What?" Butch asked.

"Did you forget? We're going to your place tonight? Remember?"

"Are you his girlfriend?" I asked.

"We're going steady."

"That's it." I said. I stormed off, but again, Butch grabbed me.

"Wai-"

"Answer this Butch. Did you or did you not, sleep with her?"

"The truth is.. yeah.."

"When?"

"Last night.."

"I heard enough." I jerked my hand away and started to walk away, again.

"Buttercup!"

"Look." I spun around to face him. "You lied to me Butch. And I can't believe you even had the nerve to tell me that you like me! And I can't believe that I said I liked you back! Damn it, Butch!"

"Buttercup, I-"

I didn't give him a chance to speak. Instead, I walked away. I turned around one last time to look at him.

"I should have never trusted you." I said and flew off.

I flew higher and higher. I passed our atmosphere, and found myself in space. With no one around to here me, I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't even notice I was crying. I shouted and cried and screamed.

Butch was the only person capable of doing this to me. I thought I got over him. But damn was I wrong. Stupid teenage hormones. Why me? Why is it always me? Why is it me who gets bad luck with guys? Why do I have to like 'bad boys'? Why..

I realized that I was out of voice when I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I flew slowly back home. I didn't go through the front door. I was scared that the Professor might see me. So I flew in through my window.

I lay there in my bed. Crying. For about three hours. I think. I heard some murmurs coming from my door and realized that Blossom and Bubbles arrived.

"You can't hear? She's crying." I heard Blossom say. Before Bubbles could respond, I opened the door. They both looked at me, concern and worry filled their eyes. I looked back at them. My eyes probably blood red from crying, my snot running down my nose, and my voice, barely speaking. And for the first time in my life,

I fell into Blossom and Bubbles' arms. Hugging both of them tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

I hate my life. I hate it, hate it, hate it. I can't trust anyone.. except my family. Why the fuck do I have to suffer? It's not fair. I should've never liked him, should've never trusted him, should've never even gave him a chance!

"Fuck my life!" I threw my pillow across my room, watching it as it crashed into a picture frame. "Damn it. Now I have to clean this up." I walked over to where the broken pieces were and slowly picked up the picture, careful not to get any shards on my fingers.

"I think.. I'll leave this here for a while." I said as I threw the picture back to the floor.

The picture was me and Butch at a fair that happened like, a few weeks ago. But now, it's seems like it was just a dream.

_KNOCK!_

"Buttercup? It's Bubbles.. I'm with Blossom.. Um.. Do you wanna hang out with us today? You know.. just us girls.."

"No thanks."

"But-"

"I said, no thanks."

"Look Buttercup." Blossom said in her "command voice". "You can't stay in doors forever. I thought you were the toughest Puff. What happened?"

That made me thinking. What _did _happen to me? I've become a wuss. I'm Buttercup. The toughest and strongest of the Powerpuff Girls. Why should I be afraid of anything?

I slowly opened the door and met my two sisters. "Alright. I'm in. Where will we go?"

* * *

><p>"Buttercup, if you don't mind, we wanna know what happened. You didn't tell us anything last time." Bubbles said.<p>

"And don't you dare try coming up with excuses." Blossom added.

I sighed. "Fine, fine. But I'll make it very short and brief." They both nodded. "He lied to me okay? He. Lied. Told me something that I actually believed and the next thing I knew, it was lie. But that's not why, it's because I actually _trusted _him. And he lied!"

"Um.. What exactly did he lie about?" Bubbles asked.

I took in a deep breath. "He said he liked me." Their eyes widened. Blossom gave me look that said "go on." "And I said I liked him back but.. turns out he lied. And I embarrassed myself."

"Oh.. Buttercup.."

"Can we change the topic, please? I already told you."

"Okay." Blossom began. "Anyway, let's put that aside, we're here to have fun, okay? Fun. Now let's get going."

We were at the beach, some people said that there was gonna be a surfing contest, I am so there. Best thing though, and screw it cause I sound like a _girl, _there are a lot of cute guys. Bubbles and Blossom were like guy hunting when we arrived.

This is good, right? A day with my sisters. No worries, no stress, no troubles.

The rest of the afternoon was nothing but fun. My sisters and I bought some ice cream and walked along the beach, entered the surfing contest- which I won, by the way, we swam for a little while, and finally we ate a nearby restaurant. It was fun, really. The best bonding time I ever had with them.

And I appreciate their efforts to cheer me up. It's times like these that I'm really grateful to have them as sisters. However, as I expected and hoped that wouldn't happen, my day went downhill.

"Man, we should do this every weekend!" Bubbles squealed as she ate her salad.

"Yeah, it was really fun today, best I had in years." Blossom said.

I smiled. "Yeah it really wa-" My smile instantly melted as I looked up and spotted a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Buttercup? What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"I.. I.."

Blossom frowned. "What on earth is it that your-" She turned around and gasped. "Oh."

We watched carefully as Butch and his little slut went in. They were seated at a table for two beside a window. My sisters and I were glaring at him, wanting him to look at our direction. When that didn't happen, I zapped his ankle with my laser vision.

"Ow! What The-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw us. "Oh shit. Be right back." he told the slut. He came over to our table. The nerve.

"Buttercup.. I-"

"Save it, Butch." Bubbles stood up and blocked him.

"Stop talking. You'll only waste your saliva with all the _lies _coming out of your mouth." Blossom stood as well. She got some cash and placed it on the table and went over to me. "Buttercup, time to go."

I didn't protest. I stood up and allowed Blossom to hold my wrist, leading me away with Bubbles taking the lead of the three of us. I realized though, that we were making a scene. Good. Let him be embarrassed.

And you know what else he did? He grabbed my other wrist and spun me around. "Buttercup.. Listen, I-" and what I did, I did it without thinking.

I slapped right in the face. And as hard as I can. Everyone made gasps in the room and my sisters just stared, Blossom still gripping me.

"I'll start listening when you know the difference between truth and lie."

Bubbles started walking out again and Blossom dragged me. And I let her.

"Buttercup, I'm so sorry, I didn't know he'd be there." Bubbles said.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Pain rushed inside me again, and I didn't realized that I was crying.

"Oh, Buttercup." Bubbles came over and hugged me. Blossom, who still had her gripped on me, released it and hugged me as well.

"Come on, let's go home."

Hopefully this thing would pass by. And I will find out the real story to this. If only Butch didn't lie to my, I would never be mad at him, this whole pain wouldn't be in my chest and I would've had a great day with my sisters. But oh well. The day was dying and I just wanted to go home and have- I swear I'm getting girly- a sleepover with my sisters.

We decided to walk home, hand in hand like the sisters we are.

* * *

><p><strong>waaaaaaah! an update! it's been so looooong. i'm so sorrryyyy.<strong>

**i had a reaaaaally bad case of writers block and yeah. **

**please, please, please, review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

BLOSSOM'S POV

"Mayor, we _demand _to know why you brought them back." I said as my sisters and I crashed through the ceiling.

"What do you mean, Blossom?"

"Mayor, I'm sorry for my being so rude but you know who we're talking about."

"Mayor, we just want to know why that's all then you can go and eat your pickles." Bubbles said in her sweet voice.

"Girls, girls! I would love to tell you all about 'them' but I just need to know who 'them' is!"

Buttercup sighed. "They boys, mayor, the _boys._"

"Boys? What boys? I didn't hear anything about any boys."

"RowdyRuff Boys, mayor! ROWDYRUFF!"

"Buttercup stop shouting." I scolded.

"I am not- ugh!" She threw her hands up and took a long sigh.

The Mayor chuckled. "Oh, those boys huh? Well girls, the boys are actually under government watch and if they commit _any _crimes they will automatically be sent to the island."

"But, Mayor," Bubbles began, "Why now?"

"That's exactly what Boomer asked. It's because high school is basically the time wherein you get to discover who you really are and well hit peer pressure."

"But does that necessarily mean that you have to put them in the same school with us?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, yes."

"WHY?" We all asked.

"Because girls, you were enemies before, what better temptation can there be than you? Plus, things might change. I see they're already starting to take effect on Buttercup."

Our eyes went wide. "How.. how'd you know that?" Buttercup asked.

"Well. You don't usually wear black all the time."

"Oh."

"Anyway girls, as long as they don't break the law, I have nothing to do with them."

"Oh. Alright. Thank you, Mayor." I said. We floated up the way we came in, the ceiling. We were almost out when the Mayor called.

"Oh, girls!"

We turned around. "Yes, Mayor?"

"Would you.. Open my pickle jar please?"

Buttercup laughed. "Sure thing, Mayor." She flew over to the Mayor and opened the pickle jar. The Mayor whispered something in Buttercup's ear, and that actually made her smile. We flew out of the office went back to school. Thankfully, we arrived just before the bell rang for 1st period. I quickly grabbed my books from my locker and went with Buttercup and Bubbles to Science.

We took our seats and waited for the class to start. We didn't even notice the boys until Butch spoke.

"Buttercup?"

I saw Buttercup tense up as Butch touched her shoulder, and I knew that at anytime know, Buttercup might throw a tantrum.

_Calm down, Buttercup. _I tried to talk to her telepathically. _Relax, breathe, in and out like me and Bubbles taught you. _

_It's still early, Buttercup. _I heard Bubbles say. _Just chill._

I think Buttercup heard us cause her face softened and her shoulders seemed to relax. She let out her breath and said, "What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about, Butch."

"But-"

"Butch, I think you should leave her alone today." Bubbles interrupted.

"Yeah bro. Just leave it for now." Boomer said. Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other and gave each other an awkward smile. I, on the other hand, didn't even bother to try to look at Brick.

The class went by.. very slow. Well actually the whole morning was slow. But my sisters and I somehow made it through. I'm not so sure with Buttercup though. We went by our lockers at lunch to put some of our books when we encountered a little.. leech.

"Awww, what's wrong, Buttercup? Did Butch end it before it ever started?" Princess said with her shrill voice.

"Let it go, Buttercup." I whispered. Buttercup didn't really seem to mind. She just kept on placing her stuff in her locker. I'm slightly impressed. I guess those late night sessions with Bubbles kinda worked. _Kinda_. Buttercup's still breathing well, heavy.

"Speechless, huh? Well that's alright. I'd be like that to if someone as good-looking as Butch would _reject _someone like you. _If _I was like you. Which I'm soo glad I'm not."

"Don't mind her." Bubbles said as she placed a hand on Buttercup's shoulder. Buttercup was about done with her books, now she's grabbing and placing her personal stuff.

And Princess just _had _to babble on. "Hello? Are you even listening to me? What, has the rejection already started to take effect?" I've noticed a crowd gathering. Oh great.

"Oh and by the way, what is with your fashion sense? Was it because of the rejection? Oh, no wait! That was waaaay _before _the rejection." Princess laughed to herself. Which isn't really attractive to look at.

"Princess, would you cut the crap already?" A new voice came in and Bubbles and I turned to see who it was. And it was non other that Buttercup's knight in shining armor.

"Oh, but Butchie! I'm on a ro—"

_SLAM!_

"Oh, boy." I said.

"Princess you've really done it now." Bubbles said.

Brick and Boomer were just staring. I don't know if they were aware of the situation or not though.

"What, is your _problem_?" Buttercup shouted. Her shoulders were tensed and her fists were clenched. It was a little bit.. over, but it sure got Princess to shut up. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was shut tight.

"Here I am having a _great _day. Well, great in my case! And then _you _come along! Blabbing about some shit with that fucking mouth of yours. _Jeez _won't you _ever _learn! What, daddy's money ain't enough to teach you how to shut up? And another thing, _Butch _didn't end it, _I _did, okay! Me! I ended it before it _ever will start! _And excuse me for not cursing on you the first second I heard your fucking voice. My sisters taught me how to be a _mature person _unlike _you!"_

I let out a huge sigh. "Okay, Buttercup. I think that's enough—"

"_You _think it's enough, but _I _don't! Don't you dare try to stop me at this point Blossom. _You know what will happen if you do._" At that instant, I threw my hands up in surrender and backed away. And an even bigger crowd gathered. No teachers though. That's a good sign. And no one even tried to yell "fight! fight!".

Then Buttercup continued, "And let's stop and think, Princess. Has there _ever _been a guy who rejected _me? _Let's see... _none._ Because _I'm _the one who rejects _them_. And what about you? How many guys have rejected you? Let's see, there's Tod, Mitch, Aj, Mike, Jake, Damon, Nico, and let's not forget our _famous trio _the Ruffs. And how many does that make? Oh, sorry, I'll count them, to save you from hurting your brain. That makes ten, and it's only the first part of the school year! Girl, you sure got a record going on! Oh, and I wasn't able to count the ones before. I don't have enough fingers to count them all."

"Buttercup—" Buttercup shot Bubbles a death glare and instantly, Bubbles withdraw.

"Oh, and excuse me? _You _wish you weren't someone like _me? _Let's take a trip down memory lane now shall we? Eleven years ago, I remember a certainly spoiled brat who wanted to become a PowerPuff girl. She wined and wined and wined. And did she ever get what she wanted? No. And who was this girl? Oh, right! _You. _And, correct me if I'm wrong, Blossom," she turned to me, "but can you tell me that what she wanted a long time ago was that she wish she was me?"

I snapped my head at her direction at the sound of my name. I smirked. "Of course, sis. In fact, I remember her.. oh, how many fails were that Bubbles?"

Bubbles smiled "innocently". "Umm.. I believe it was fifty-five times. I stopped counting when we were 8."

I looked over at Buttercup, still smirking. "Continue."

But Buttercup didn't smirk or smile or grin. "Which proves my point exactly! And I'm not deaf, you little piece of shit! I have _super hearing _FYI. No matter how far I am I can still hear your crappy voice from a mile away. This is one example of times when I wish I wasn't a super hero. And hello! Have you ever heard of Punk-Rock? Avril Lavigne? Jeez you're such a dickhead! I've got way more fashion sense than _you _in my _sleep! _And you're saying that _I _don't have any fashion sense? Have you even looked at yourself? There's this thing called a mirror, you should get yourself one and look at yourself. You're fashion sense is a sad excuse for even a slut."

Buttercup turned to us. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Hungry yet?" Bubbles asked.

"You bet. Man, all that ranting made me hungry." Bubbles and I closed our lockers and the crowd started to disperse, not a single word from any of them. Wise choice.

We walked by Princess, Buttercup gave her a shove (which was clearly too much) and were walking in the way of the Ruffs. I looked at Brick. I didn't say anything though, and just went he caught my eye and was about to say something, I looked away. Bubbles was searching her bag, not having any attention to who was coming. Buttercup stood in front of Butch and eyed him. Butch had a helpless look in his eyes.

"Buttercup, I—"

"Useless." She said and brushed passed him, not looking back. I followed and Bubbles did too, but by the time we were out of their presence she looked up.

"Who was Buttercup talking to?"

"No one. Just herself."

"But I heard someone speak to her."

"It's no one important." Bubbles and I caught up with Buttercup, but she was not heading towards the cafeteria just yet, she turned right into an empty hallway.

"Buttercup?" She stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just— I just needed to clear my mind for a while."

"Should we leave you alone?" Bubbles asked.

"No, no. It's okay."

We stayed there for what seemed like ten minutes until Buttercup said, "Alright I'm done."

"Yay! Lunch!"

We were heading on our way to lunch. I was the last one to enter and just then, someone grabbed me by the arm and dragged me. I wasn't able to see who it was until they spun me around to face them. At first I was looking at the floor, trying to keep balanced. Then my eyes were set on a pair of shoes, I snapped my head up to see who grabbed me.

I sighed.

"What do you want, Brick?"

* * *

><p><strong>would you be so kind to review? pretty please with sugar on top? :D<strong>

**i promise to update it tomorrow if i can get a whole lot of reviews, like above 8 reviews? please?**

**:D  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**sooooooo sorry it took long again. :(**

**i'll stop saying excuses, but i hope you guys are still with me!**

**i'll try updating my other stories.**

**please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BLOSSOMS POV<p>

"Why are you ignoring me?"

I jerked my hand away. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You haven't been talking to me for the whole day, not even eye contact!"

"Well, does it matter?"

"Yeah it matters! What did I do wrong?"

"Look. You obviously heard of what Butch did to Buttercup, yet you didn't do anything. Now I'm not trying to jump to conclusions or anything, but let me remind you that Buttercup _trusted _Butch and he broke that trust. That just makes our trust for you guys thin. If one more of you breaks it, you better watch out." I didn't even bother to wait for his reply as I turned and caught up with my sisters.

_The boys are actually under government watch and if they commit _any _crimes they will automatically be sent to the island. _That's what the Mayor said.

I sighed. _What they're doing _should _be a crime._

"Bloss? Hellloooo?" I snapped out from my thoughts when I saw a hand waving in front of me.

"Oh. Sorry, Bubbles."

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out lately." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_That was a complete lie._

* * *

><p>BRICKS POV<p>

_"I said no."_

_"Aw come on. Don't be like that. You know, I expect much more from a child of Mojo's."_

_"I am _not _his child!"_

_"That's not what the bio and the videos say."_

_"I was created by Mojo but resurrected_ _Him. Now my brothers and I walk alone. Got that?"_

_"Awwe such a sad story, but listen here Ruff. If you wanna survive out there you gotta do as I say."_

_"I never agreed to your crap!"_

_"You have no choice. I own you now."_

_"You don't own anyone! You little piece of-"_

_"Butch, calm down."_

_"How the hell am I suppose to calm down? He said he owns us! _No one _owns us Brick, no one!"_

_"Boomer, take Butch outside."_

_"But-"_

_"Go."_

_"Fine."_

_"Bravo! What good big brother you are! I'm sure your Daddy would be proud!"_

_"Shut up you __piece of crap! What do you want?"_

_"I'd like you to do a job for me.."_

_"If it involves crimes, forget it. We left Townsville for a reason."_

_"Yes, yes. Redeem yourselves in another place, return a few years later, convince the people, blah blah blah. But, you don't even know where to begin, do you?"_

_"It's none of your business. Who are you anyway?"_

_"Surely, you don't remember?"_

_"I don't know you damn it!"_

_"Pity. Oh well. I will reveal who I am. If you do as I say. This is for your survival. You can't last one day out there. Especially, since you're wanted criminals."_

_"That's in Townsville. We're not known outside."_

_"That's where you're wrong. Now, to make things interesting. I assume you remember these girls? What were there names again?"_

_"Buttercup, Bubbles, and.. Bl.. Blossom.."_

_"What was that now? A hesitation? My boy don't tell me you fancy this girl?"_

_"You shit! I don't have any attraction to her whatsoever!"_

_"Oh joy! You've just made this compromise much more easy!"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"You do as I say. If not, something _will _happen to this girl, Blossom was it? Yes, Blossom."_

"Brick? Hellooooo?"

"Sorry, Boom. I, I spaced out."

"Don't tell me you're thinking about _that_?"

"I guess I was."

"Look bro, that was a long time ago."

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Butch!"

"I didn't mean like that, Boom. You just don't get it. Even thought that was a long time ago, the things we did left something. Sorta like a scar to that place."

"He's right. I can't believe that that information hasn't reached the mayor yet. We'd be in shit load of trouble."

"What? We're in another city. How could it possibly reach here?"

"Look, Boom." I said. "Citysville and Townsville are connected. Not just because of their names but they just are. They share information, like villain identity. That's why it's such a big risk being here. We've done a lot of stuff."

"But how would that affect our stay here? We didn't do anything wrong here."

"Yeah, but that just makes our background a little less trustworthy."

"Yeah, and you know the girls when it comes to trust." Butch said.

I sighed. "Hey, what are you gonna do about Buttercup?"

"I don't know yet. I still need to fin the bitch who did all this."

"Wait, so you _don't _have a thing for that girl? The one you slept with?"

"Naw bro. I was drunk, couldn't remember a thing. Until I woke up. And I think I drank something to make my memory wrong."

"So what _did _happen, Butch?" I asked.

He sighed. "I went to the bar. Drank. I left the for the restroom. Came back. Drank. Realized I made a fucking mistake. Unconscious then _boom! _Woke up with a chick beside me in a place I didn't know. Then somehow she got my number and placed hers in my phone."

"But you said you drank something that made your memory wrong. What about now?"

"It wore off I guess. I remembered me remembering the wrong thing when I was talking to Buttercup."

"So in short, this was one big shitty misunderstanding."

"Exactly."

"So now, you're finding the bitch that started this."

"Yep."

"Do you even know who she is?" Boomer asked.

"I'm not talking about the bitch who I slept with. I already know who did this."

"What? Who?"

"That bitchy PowerPuff wannabe. Morbucks."

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAAAAAAAH <strong>

**again, so sorry. :(**

**please, review!**


End file.
